¿Tres para mi?
by Rukia Snape
Summary: **CAPITULO FINAL** Nami es la única mujer, en un grupo de amigos donde todos son hombres. Siempre ha sido así, y se considera una marimacho. Franky se casa con Robin... pero hay alguien más. Después de la boda, quieren hacer una excursión... aunque un tanto diferente de lo que ella espera. Lemons Medio adaptación Libro
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1  
**

"Franky Cutty Flam, ¿Quieres recibir a Nico Robin y a Vivi Nefertari como esposas, y prometes serles fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlas y respetarlas todos los días de tu vida?"- Dijo _"el capitán del barco"_ mirando a cada una de las hermosas novias, colocadas una a cada lado del novio.

"Sí, quiero."- Responde el novio con una gran sonrisa dirigida a cada una de sus hermosas mujeres.

"Nico Robin y Vivi Nefertari, ¿Quieren recibir a Franky Cutty Flam como esposo, y prometen serles fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de sus vidas?"- volvió a preguntar, esta vez a las mujeres.

"Si, queremos."- Respondieron a la vez las dos mujeres mirándose a los ojos.

"No sé como te lo has montado para tener estas dos mujeres a tu lado con lo feo que eres... pero luego me cuentas el secreto."- Dijo Ussop, "el capitán" encargado de casarlos.

Nami resopló ante la ocurrencia de Ussop, pero comenzó a reír entre dientes e incluyendo al pequeño público que realizaba la íntima boda en la popa del barco. Franky lo amenazó con una mirada sobre sus gafas de sol y él bajó su cabeza excusándose mientras la ceremonia prosiguió.

Esto era un poco surrealista. Era bastante insólito que Franky se estuviera casando con sus _dos_ novias de hace mucho tiempo. Bien, técnicamente sólo con Robin, aunque ambos habían firmado un acuerdo pre-nupcial que incluía a Vivi Nefertari de paquete complementario de Robin. Sí, Vivi era la novia de Robin. Un caos total y absoluto. Dos personas que no se conocían de nada, iban a compartir cama durante mucho tiempo con el único enlace que les unía... Robin.

Pero para empeorar el asunto, él le había pedido a Nami que fuera _"su padrino"_ de boda. Ella. No Luffy o Sanji, ni siquiera Zorro. De todos sus amigos de la niñez, Franky escogió a su única compinche femenina para el trabajo.

Echó un vistazo a través de sus pestañas a sus compañeros padrinos. Uno rubio ataviado con un smoking impecable, otro moreno con un bañador don flores hawaianas y chaleco rojo, y otro con una camiseta blanca y pantalones verdes, a juego con su extraño pelo de color verde. Extraño grupo para ser unos padrinos de boda... aunque el que peor iba era el novio. Sin pantalones. Sí. Sin ellos. Con un bañador calzón azul oscuro, una camiseta abierta de palmeras y unas oscuras gafas de sol. Ni el día de su propia boda se le ha conseguido convencer de ello. Pero su preciosa novia se lo permitió, y a eso no se le gana. Aun con todo eso, eran un impresionante grupo de hombres.

Sus hombres.

Ellos habían sido sus mejores amigos desde que podía recordar. Protegiéndose los unos a los otros, celebrando los éxitos y condoliéndose por los corazones rotos. Siempre juntos. Franky había sido el último en unirse a su variopinto equipo…y el primero en dejarlo. Ella suspiró. Todavía podrían pasar ratos juntos, y no era como si Robin y Vivi no fueran unas mujeres maravillosas, pero no sería lo mismo.

Este era el principio del final. Pronto los demás se contagiarían del microbio de sentar la cabeza, tener unas exuberantes novias y forman una feliz familia con ellas. Todos eran hombres atractivos y exitosos en la flor de la vida. No estarían solteros por mucho tiempo. Y luego Nami estaría sola. Abandonada. No más viajes de campamento, no más fiestas de maratones de pelis de acción del jueves por la noche. No más de eso para ella.

¿Era una persona horrible por pensar eso? ¿Por preocuparse por ella egoístamente en vez de desearles lo mejor? Probablemente. Pero maldita sea, odiaba ese posible cambio.

"Despierta, Gatita."- Zorro le dio un codazo, y ella alzó la vista, ruborizada ante las miradas expectantes que recibía. Se notaba un aura oscura apesadumbrada alrededor suyo y los demás se habían dado cuenta. Aún así, no sabía que quería Zorro y le miraba con interrogante en el rostro. "Los anillos, pava."

"¡Oh!"- Deslizó sus dedos dentro de los pantalones cortos, sacando los tres anillos grabados. "Lo siento."- Musitó con la cara roja como un tomate maduro.

Robin soltó una risita y Franky sólo hizo rodar sus ojos, sonriendo mientras tomaba los anillos de las manos húmedas de Nami. Ella vio al joven, torpe y desgarbado en su niñez y en el mastodonte en el que se había convertido con los años. Menudo cambio había pegado en unos años. Grandes brazos fuertes y una altura más que considerable. Sus ojos se empañaron mientras él decía sus votos. Simple, honesto y con humor suficiente para ser perfectamente de Franky.

"Dejemos que el amor que estos tres han encontrado entre ellos sea nutrido y apoyado por todos los que estamos como testigos aquí hoy. El amor es un regalo raro. Viene en muchos paquetes y forma. Dijo todo esto... Yo os declaro marido y mujeres. Puedes besar a las novias... Pero antes quiero mis honorarios, como el bravo capitán que son. ¿Un besito de estas preciosas damas?"- Dijo el aprovechado capitán, guiñando un ojo al novio, que sonrió a más no poder. Un escueto beso en cada mejilla fue su premio. Ussop podía morir en paz, según sus palabras.

Tras el breve beso de Ussop, primero Robin, y luego Vivi, recibieron un beso profundo y apasionado de su nuevo esposo. Las cejas de Nami tocaron el nacimiento de su cabello cuando las dos mujeres envolvieron sus brazos alrededor de la otra y, sin ninguna vacilación, presionaron sus labios suavemente, tiernamente.

Luffy, el que siempre tenía menos vergüenza, soltó un ruidoso aullido de lobo. "Pienso que hablo por cada hombre aquí presente cuando digo, amén a _eso_." Dijo con la lengua afuera, aullando como un perro en celo.

Nami se inclinó alrededor de Zorro para golpear a Luffy en el estómago. "Qué manera de arruinar el momento, Mister romántico."

"¡Eh!, soy romántico. Pregúntale a _cualquiera_."

"¿No quieres decir, pregúntale a todos?" Nami escuchó el murmullo bajo de Sanji, y su frente se arrugó con preocupación.

Él había pasado tiempos difíciles cuando Luffy admitió su bisexualidad al grupo. Luffy y Sanji habían sido inseparables antes de eso. Ahora, a pesar que habían pasado cinco años desde su anuncio de borracho, las cosas todavía no eran las mismas entre ellos. Y aquella olla había sido revuelta por Robin y Vivi Nefertari en el obvio afecto que se tenían la una hacia la otra.

"Gracias a todos por venir. Y ahora, nos vamos. ¡Próxima parada, Cozumel!"-Dijo Nico Robin, mientras hacia un pequeño baile sobre la tarima donde estaba subida y ambas novias se giraron para lanzar sus ramos a los pocos amigos que allí había.

El de Vivi fue cogido por la tía de Franky, Mozu, el único miembro de su familia que había querido venir. Ella les había dicho que las ovejas negras tenían que mantenerse juntas, pero Nami estaba agradecida de que Franky la tuviera para apoyarse. Vivi no tuvo el apoyo de su padre y Robin no tenía parientes vivos.

Todos ellos se apoyaban en ella. Incluyendo a Nami, quien había vivido bajo su techo desde que tenía quince años. Todos necesitaban a la Tía Mozu.

Sonreía ante la belleza de cincuenta y tres años de edad, que sostenía su premio y chillaba como si hubiera ganado la lotería, cuando vio un misil de orquídeas y lavanda volando hacia ella.

Las manos de Nami se levantaron con los instintos de un portero de primera de fútbol, salvando su cara de una verdadera muerte florida. Miró hacia abajo al diseño delicado del ramo. Diablos.

"Buena parada, portera."- Dijo Luffy aplaudiendo.

"Es por eso que ella es el padrino."- comento Sanji mientras fumaba su inseparable cigarro.

"Supongo que eres la siguiente, Gatita."- Dijo Zorro con media sonrisa ladeada.

Nami los miró ferozmente a todos por turno, guardando su mirada más maligna para Zorro, quien sólo levantó la ceja y sonrió. Él la volvía loca, por demasiadas razones para contarlas. No siendo la menor de ellas su persistencia en llamarla con ese estúpido mote, que solo él sabe porque. La ponía nerviosa ese maldito mote. Más que nerviosa, la ponía de otra manera mucho más pervertida. Y encima, seguro que ni se enteraba de cómo le afectaba ese mote.

Robin chilló y Nami miró hacia arriba asustada para ver a Franky levantarlas a ella y a Vivi sobre cada hombro, llevándolas sentadas en los hombros anchos de este. "Esperar, chicos, le prometí a Franky que conseguiría una foto de los cuatro en esos graciosos trajes. Juntaros."- Dijo Ussop, sacando la cámara de fotos.

Tres pares de fuertes manos masculinas tiraron de ella y la colocaron justo en el medio.

Luffy se coloco delante de ella, agachado pero abrazándole las piernas por delante. Todo esto con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Sanji estaba a su izquierda con una mano es su hombro derecho. Esta vez no tenía el cigarro porque sabía lo mucho que odiaba el humo del cigarro. Y Zorro a la derecha con una mano en su cintura. Era, con diferencia, el que más cerca de su cuerpo estaba de los tres.

Ella cerró sus ojos ante su calor. Dios, ellos olían bien. Todos. Estaba enferma desde el desayuno. Debía ser esa la razón por lo que tenía este deseo repentino de frotarse contra ellos. Todo el día caliente sin que nadie la reconfortara como debiera. Demonios, tal vez las bodas jodían sus hormonas, recordándole que era una chica y tenia necesidades... Y ningún hombre disponible para poder desahogarse.

"Espera, Ussop. Necesitamos una más. Ahora, chicos." Sanji agitó sus cejas hacia Nami, desabotonando su chaqueta de smoking y su camisa con toda la destreza de un bailarín exótico. "Oh. Estoy tan caliente. Me estás encendiendo."-Dijo tras mover su chaqueta como un molinillo. Su entrega monótona los tenía a todos riendo a carcajadas. Así era como debía ser. Todo luz y diversión, y ninguno de ellos teniendo alguna idea de lo que ella realmente estaba pensando. Triste, pero ser amiga de un grupo de sementales cachondos le hace a una guardar algunas cosas para sí misma. Todos giraron hacia ella con sus brazos extendidos y Nami casi se ahoga riendo. "Oh, Dios mío. ¿Cómo se os ocurren estas cosas?"

Zorro, Luffy y Sanji sonrieron abiertamente ante su placer. Todos vestían camisetas rojas cubiertas con llamas color oro y naranja. Las letras en negro eran audaces e inconfundibles. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de alegría.

_Los Diablos de Nami_.

La tía de Franky también tomó una foto. "No tiene precio".

Sí, pensó Nami, ellos no lo tenían.

"Estoy tan contenta de haber traído uno extra. Sabía que te verías así de sexy en un bikini." Robin era una maldita traidora. Le había traído el bikini más pequeño que tenia. Casi no le entraban los pechos y para colmo...

"No puedo creer que sean reales. Yo mataría por un par así. ¿Me dejas tocarlas, Nami? Solo quiero comprobar una cosa. La de Robin las tengo muy vistas, quiero comparar..." Nami iba a matar a Franky. Su nueva mujer la estaba pidiendo que le dejara tocar sus pechos, para comprobar como eran de verdad. ¿No debería estar él en su suite de luna de miel, haciendo cosas pervertidas con sus nuevas mujeres? Y no ella, aquí, apartando a la mujer curiosa con las manos largas. ¿No se supone que Vivi era toda dulzura y candor inocente? ¿Qué cojones le habían echado al coctel? Franky... Iba a morir. Con dolor...Mucho dolor.

Y allí estaba ella. Sola con las dos locas recién casadas divirtiéndose a su costa, mientras que Franky y los otros habían desaparecido. Ellas la habían convencido de tomar un poco de sol en la piscina y al parecer, su traje azul de siempre no estaba permitido en esta peculiar fiesta privada.

Ajustó los estrechos triángulos del minúsculo bikini, que estaba segura apenas cubrían sus pezones. Robin tenía una figura muy bonita y bien proporcionada, pero la parte de arriba del bikini era demasiado pequeña para ella. La pesadilla de la existencia de Nami habían sido siempre sus pechos. Sin importar cuán compacto o deportivo era el resto de su cuerpo por una vida de deporte con los chicos, sus pechos nunca se redujeron ni una sola talla, siempre tenía la sensación de crecer más y más. "Unos pechos porno." los había llamado Franky una vez. Antes de que Zorro y Sanji le pegaran en la mandíbula.

"Oh, relájate Nami. Solo recuéstate, disfruta las margaritas que te ofrecen y dinos todo sobre Franky, de cuando era un adolescente cachondo." Vivi quería saber todo de su marido. Sentía curiosidad por él. Ya que le era aún desconocido en muchos aspectos.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué no sigue siendo un adolescente cachondo?" La risa de Robin era contagiosa, y bastante pronto, fuera por el alcohol o la compañía, Nami se encontró relajada. Y compartiendo historias.

"¿Tú – tú quieres decir que él en realidad pensó que su… que _eso_ era…?"

"Lo juro. Y estaba demasiado asustado de que el doctor le dijera a su madre, así que Zorro y yo tuvimos que llevarlo a la ciudad más cercana mientras Luffy y Sanji lo cubrieron con una ridícula historia... aunque como siempre, Luffy metió la pata. Por más que Sanji siguiera el plan establecido, Luffy metía la pata hasta el fondo. Y eso que dijo que había entendido el plan."

Vivi Nefertari expulsó a chorros su margarita, y las tres muchachas gimieron con humor mientras la secaban con la toalla. "Pensarían que esa cosa está hecha de oro por la manera en que van alrededor de ella."

La sonrisa de Robin era astuta. "Bueno, la de Franky, sin duda, vale su peso en oro. Las cosas que puede hacer…Mmmmm"- Dijo mordiéndose un labio.

"Lalalala. Demasiada información. Amiga y socia de negocios aquí. No necesito saber nada sobre lo que él puede hacer con cualquiera de sus trozos y piezas."

Vivi Nefertari inclinó la cabeza hacia Nami. "Vamos, niña. ¿De qué estás hecha, de piedra? Has estado rodeada por cuatro de los hombres _más perfectos_ sobre el planeta. Cuando Robin y Franky me presentó por primera vez a su grupo casi llegue al clímax antes del postre. Y tú no sólo trabajas con Zorro, sino que pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo libre unida a los tres por sus caderas. Dime que no has fantaseado sobre uno o varios de ellos en todo el tiempo los has conocido, y te diré que tengo algunas ex-novias en las que podrías estar interesada."

"Pero, ¿Tú no se supone que eres...eres...?" Nami se ahogó con su bebida mientras salía aún del shock.

"¿Lesbiana? No. Bueno, sí. Bueno, da igual, me gustan también los hombres. He estado tanto con hombres, como mujeres, pero ahora estoy enamorada de Robin. Franky me gusta. Es un buen tío y sé que con el tiempo le amare casi tanto como a ella... y también sé que eso hace feliz a Robin. Y eso es todo para mí. Pero... dime... ¿Cómo consigues aguantar tal presión con ese trío de sementales que tienes por amigos? ¿No has fantaseado ni un poquito con ellos?"

Casi se volvía a atragantar con la bebida otra vez. Era difícil acostumbrarse a los chismes femeninos. Nunca había sido buena en ello. La maldición de ser un marimacho. Denle una caña de pescar o una montaña para escalar, pero por favor Dios, salvarla de las conversaciones en el servicio de señoras.

"Por supuesto que sé que ellos son magníficos. Soy de la que todas sus aspirantes a novias se hacen compinches con el fin de que hable a favor de ellas. Pero hemos sido amigos siempre. Y algunas cosas son más importantes que mi vida sexual, o la falta de ella." Robin frunció el ceño.

"Mira, eso es lo que no entiendo. Eres el sueño húmedo de todo hombre. Te gusta el fútbol, tienes el cuerpo de una bailarina exótica, sin ánimo de ofender, y eres la co-propietaria de una cadena de tiendas de artículos de deporte increíblemente popular. ¿Cómo es que estás todavía soltera?" Robin no podía entender el porqué del suplicio eterno de Nami. Resopló. Tendría que contárselo.

"¿Tienen hermanos mayores?"Ambas chicas negaron con sus cabezas. "Bien, yo tengo cuatro; Cuatro hermanos sobreprotectores, irritantes, pero bien intencionados. Para ser justa, Franky nunca se unió a los otros en lo que hacían. Pero no ha habido todavía un hombre que pueda pasar las _pruebas_."

"¿Pruebas?" Ambas muchachas hablaron al unísono. Vivi llenó el vaso de Nami con más margarita helada. Ella asintió.

"Ellos tienen un sistema. Sanji tiene la prueba del cerebro. Él los interroga intensamente, los prueba, trata de hacerlos equivocarse. Siempre suele hacerlo cerca de la cocina mientras cocina, para tener una excusa para usar los cuchillos sin sospecha. Sí, da bastante miedo. Si aprueba una conversación con él, Luffy toma el relevo. Él es más intenso, nunca sabes si va a humillarlos, golpearlos, o ambos. Si el hombre es lo bastante fuerte para sobrevivir a ese encuentro, el _peso pesado_ es llamado." Robin colocó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente, fingiendo desmayarse.

"Zorro, ¿Verdad? Ese es un duro, alto y cachondo pedazo de hombre. Cuando lo vi, casi me replanteo seguir con Franky."- Dijo Robin abanicándose con la mano. Nami hizo rodar sus ojos, aunque en secreto estaba de acuerdo.

"Sí, él es una leyenda en su propia mente. Mister como-te-pases-te-corto-con-mis-tres-espadas hace que del susto se caigan los pantalones de cualquier pretendiente que quede en pie y, ¡zas!, vida sexual nula para Nami. Es así desde que los conozco."

"Espera, espera... ¿Entonces, tú, nunca..._eso_?" Vivi sacudió la cabeza como para aclararla de su niebla de margarita. No podía creer que Nami aún fuera virgen a su edad.

"¿Qué? No. Bueno, los encuentros que he podido llegar a conseguir tener han sido... ¿Cómo llamarlos? Ah, sí, poco satisfactorios. Haciendo hincapié en poco. Desde mis 15 años, mi vida sexual se ha visto mermada poco a poco, hasta convertirse en una triste sombra del pasado." Nami estaba abatida. Recordar que necesitaba de sexo la ponía de muy mala leche y a la vez de mucha pena y tristeza.

"Entonces, espera un segundo. ¿Estás diciendo que tus amigos, entre comillas, espantan todas tus citas? Eso me cabrearía en serio. ¿Por qué los dejas estar en cualquier lugar cerca de un novio probable? Lo mejor sería evitar presentárselos, ¿No?" Vivi seguía alucinando con lo que oía.

"Yo nunca podría hacer eso." El tono de Nami era firme.

"Quiero decir, eso me vuelve loca, pero por otra parte, ¿Por qué querría yo a alguien que no pueda manejar a los chicos? Ellos son mis mejores amigos. Zorro, Luffy, Sanji, ellos son mi familia. También Franky. Sin lugar a dudas, los escogería siempre." Robin sostuvo su mano firmemente.

"Puedo estar bebida y mareada por las margaritas, pero tengo una teoría." Zigzagueó un poco en su silla reclinable.

"Tú los _quieres_." Dijo señalando a Nami con un dedo acusador.

"Por supuesto que los quiero." Dijo un poco indignada.

"No, no. TÚ... los _quieres_. Los amas. Los quieres por encima de lo fraternal. Los quieres en el sentido carnal. Los deseas desesperadamente." Nami se retorció en el asiento.

"No seas ridícula. Prácticamente somos parientes." Vivi sacudió la cabeza, negando.

"Ni siquiera un poco emparentados. Soy Psicóloga, sé de esas cosas. Y amándolos o no, definitivamente los deseas. A los tres." Esto era ridículo. Estaban locas si pensaban que todo el mundo pensaba igual que ellas.

"¿Los tres? ¿Si estamos delirando, por qué no añadir a Franky a mi lista de fantasía?"

"Tú no quieres a Franky de ese modo. Confía en mí, seríamos capaces de reconocerlo. No, con él estás bien. Lo amas como a un hermano, y él se siente de la misma manera hacia ti. Pero es más que obvio que el resto de ustedes tienen… una tensión sexual no resuelta." Nami se retorcía en su silla. Los hombres, por lo general, eran mucho más simples. Ellos no recogían pistas sutiles, o notaban cosas que no querías que notaran. Y si lo hacían, eran demasiados hombres para molestarte mencionándolo.

"¿Tensión sexual no...Qué?" Robin se abanicó con su invisible abanico.

"Oh sí. Si sólo pudieras ver las miradas que recibes cuando les das la espalda. Lava caliente, compañera." No podía creer lo que decían. Estaban locas.

"¿Quién me mira?" Dijo levantando la ceja izquierda, incrédula por lo que oía.

"Todos lo hacen, Nami. Zorro, Luffy y Sanji. Por lo que a ellos respecta, no hay otras mujeres cuando tú estás a su alrededor. Para decepción de la población femenina del mundo." Casi parecía que Robin estaba triste por ese motivo.

"¿Ves? Ahora sé que mientes. Ellos han traído citas a nuestras reuniones. Los he visto ligar con chicas en bares. Diablos, tenemos llaves de las casas de cada uno. Y déjame decirte que, por la cantidad de mujeres _y_ hombres que he visto pasar por las puertas giratorias que ellos llaman dormitorios, ninguno de ellos está sufriendo por mí." No podía creerse aún lo que estaba escuchando de este par de locas borrachas recién casadas.

"¿Has visto algo de eso recientemente? Porque hemos estado con Franky durante casi dos años, y la única mujer con la que los hemos visto, aparte de nosotras, eres tú. Sanji, a pesar de su bravuconería, no ha traído a nadie tampoco. Piensa en ello." Vivi llevó una fresa hacia su boca, masticando y tragando después de hablar.

Ella pensó en ello. Ellas tenían razón. Los chicos no habían traído muchas citas recientemente. Y El Señor sabía que no habían dejado un hombre dentro de diez pies cerca de ella. Tal vez sólo estaban emocionalmente agotados por las citas. Tal vez habían caído en la rutina. ¿Quién sabía? Independientemente del caso, las chicas se equivocaban. Esto no tenía nada que ver con _ella_.

¿Pero estaban en lo cierto sobre sus propios sentimientos? Pensó en el meditabundo Zorro, con su protección inquebrantable, y su intensa mirada, con esos ardientes ojos. Con tan solo una mirada la revolvía el mundo dentro de ella. El enérgico Sanji, el Profesor, experto en cocina con el aspecto de rubio Adonis, y un ingenio e intelecto que siempre la asombraban. Y Luffy. Luffy. Su piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos oscuros la hacían babear, pero eran su sentido del humor e irreverencia lo que ella amaba. Él siempre la hacía reír.

Oh, dioses. Estaba en problemas.

"Miren, sé que tienen buenas intenciones, y puede que tengan algo de razón. Cualquier mujer que los haya conocido por más de cinco minutos tiene un flechazo por _al menos _uno de ellos. Así que soy humana. Pero eso no significa que algo vaya a pasar." Se encogió de hombros.

"Yo no soy como ustedes, no soy realmente buena en…compartir. Sin duda un defecto en mí, pero ahí lo tienes." No le gustaba compartir con nadie nada... aunque no sabía si esto podía ser una única excepción.

"El amor viene en muchos paquetes. Eso lo escribí yo misma. De cualquier forma que lo encuentres, si te hace tan feliz como lo somos nosotros, entonces ese es el adecuado para ti." Robin se acercó para sentarse a su lado, lanzando un brazo amistoso sobre sus hombros.

"Si pudiera encontrar un paquete que los envolviera a todos en un chico, sería feliz. Juntos ellos harían al hombre perfecto. Por lo menos para mí." Nami cerró los ojos con un gemido. Es imposible ese deseo. Los tenia por tres, pero por separado, y eso era imposible de juntar.

"Ahora, ¡esa es una fantasía!" Las tres mujeres brindaron por el pensamiento, riendo tontamente.

"¿Les importa contarnos ese chiste tan gracioso? Yo también quiero reírme."- Dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas.

Ahora fue el turno de Nami para derramar su bebida. La margarita helada de fresa empapó sus dedos y cubrió sus muslos.

"Maldita sea."- Estaba helado ese maldito coctel.

"¡Uy! Iremos a buscar algunas servilletas y toallas." Robin y Vivi se pusieron de pie de un salto un tanto peligroso, considerando cuánto habían estado bebiendo, y desaparecieron en una masa tambaleante de risas femeninas.

"¡Caray! Eres un desastre, Gatita." Dijo apoyando su mejilla en el dorso de la mano, mientras admiraba la escena ante sus ojos. Literalmente, se comía a Nami con los ojos. Aunque ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta.

"Gracias, Zorro. No sé lo que haría sin ti para señalarme esas cosas. ¿Vas a ayudar o sólo a burlarte de lejos? A parte, ¿Desde cuanto tú te ríes? Eres un soso integral. Solo te divierte lo sádico y lo morboso, con esas espaduchas que tienes." estaba empapada en una sustancia muy fría y pegajosa, estaba de muy pero que muy mala leche y encima venia el tonto de turno a reírse de ella, no tenía ganas de aguantar las tonterías del Mister universo.

Zorro rió entre dientes, quitándose su camiseta y usándola para secar sus muslos. Dios, él era magnífico.

"Ayudar, desde luego. ¿Piensas que las chicas están contentas? Franky está adormecido por el alcohol y no siente nada. La mayoría de las personas le compraron una ronda para celebrar. Si esa gente realmente lo quisiera, le comprarían unas rondas de café, de otra manera su noche de boda será un recuerdo confuso de vomitar repetidamente y dolor. Ah y no se te ocurra hablar mal de mis espadas, o te las veras conmigo, mala pécora." No había otra cosa que soportara menos... era que se metieran con sus tres espadas ancestrales. Las adoraba. Y Nami, muy lista ella, se aprovechaba del único punto débil que tenía tal excelso hombre.

"Anda, es verdad." Nami asintió, mientras lamia el frío líquido pegajoso de sus dedos.

"¿Qu-qué es verdad?"- Dijo, mirándola un poco extrañado y un tanto embobado por las sucias imágenes que le venían a la mente, por culpa de esa acción que ocurría ante sus ojos. Nami no sabía el intenso poder que se le despertaba en él.

Nami miró hacia abajo, notando que Zorro todavía frotaba sus piernas con su camiseta de algodón. Frotando en una caricia lenta, circular, que cada vez subía un poco más. Casi imperceptiblemente, pero que la estaba encendiendo un poco. ¿Un poco? Ella resopló. ¿A quién engañaba?

"Que no deberías beber en tu noche de bodas." Se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más cachonda, y el tío seguía a lo suyo como si nada. ¿Es qué no notaba el olor o incluso, el calor que irradiaba esa zona en concreto por su culpa? Le iba a dar un infarto si seguía así.

"Ajá. ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda con eso?"- Dijo Zorro, señalando con la mirada a lo que se refería.

"¿Con qué?" Nami encontró su mirada. Él miraba sus dedos que todavía goteaban la margarita. Antes de que tuviera una posibilidad para rechazarlo, Zorro extendió la mano para agarrar su muñeca, llevándola hacia su boca y lamerlo como si tal cosa.

Oh. Dios... Mío. Nami no se movió, apenas respiró mientras él deslizaba sus dedos uno por uno en su boca y los chupaba. Ella presionó sus muslos, no queriendo que el calor llenara su vientre. A su sexo. Un pequeño gemido, imperceptible para un humano, escapó de su garganta, y los ojos de Zorro se oscurecieron.

Un chillido ruidoso, seguido de varios chapoteos de la piscina cercana hizo que Nami tirara de su mano hacia atrás.

"Gracias, Zorro. Creo que he bebido demasiado. Robin y Vivi son una mala influencia." Su sonrisa se vio forzada, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer sobre ello. Tomó su camiseta y terminó de secarse antes de devolvérsela.

Zorro se puso de pie, con su expresión dura a la vez que cariñosa (a su modo) como siempre, a menos que ella mirara sus ojos. Estos contaban una historia diferente.

"Bueno, es por eso que este barco de fiesta flotante era una idea tan buena. No necesitas preocuparte sobre tener demasiada diversión, Gatita. Esta vez no tendrás que ser la conductora que no puede beber. Aún cuando, ya me conoces, yo preferiría estar de campamento." Seguía mirándola de ese modo...y cada vez la ponía más nerviosa. ¿Tendrían razón ese par de locas?

"Te entiendo." Gracias al cielo estaban de vuelta en terreno familiar.

"¡Ah!, y asegúrate de decirle a los chicos que no tengan _demasiada_ diversión esta noche. Los necesito a todos en plena forma mañana." Ya estaba más animada. Quería ganar esa carrera como fuera. Llevaba años deseando hacerla.

"Así es. La excursión en Cozumel." Nami asintió, frotando sus manos. La Carrera Fantástica. Aparte de la boda, era lo que la había convencido de entregar el negocio a los supervisores y venir a esta derrota. Era justo como el programa de televisión, un juego de búsqueda de velocidad. Este necesitaría cerebro, encanto y resistencia. Y ella tenía los hombres perfectos para el trabajo.

"Vamos a ganar esa carrera. Somos un equipo invencible." Sonreía mientras hacia el signo de la victoria.

"Sí. Lo somos. Les avisaré." Dijo Zorro, sonriendo de medio lado y dio la vuelta para alejarse. Llevaba su camisa hecha un ovillo en su puño, y Nami gimió.

¿Qué demonios fue _eso_? Además de una de las cosas más eróticas que alguna vez le habían pasado. ¿Y cuán triste y patética era aquella verdad? Mucho. Tal vez cuando llegara a casa después de estas vacaciones, volvería a pensar en llevar a un hombre a través el muro impuesto por sus amigos. Ella necesitaba algo, y estaba condenadamente segura que no era un beso amistoso en la mejilla. O una chupada de dedo. Aunque fuera agradable.

Nami necesitaba un hombre. Un hombre. Aunque también quería sexo... Mucho sexo. Que fuera duro. Que fuera intenso. Que fuera fuerte. Si se lo decía a sí misma las veces suficientes, podría empezar a creerlo y también hacerse realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, muy buenas. **

**Sé que es una adaptación de un libro, pero no está tal cual es en el libro. Me gusto la historia y pensé en adaptarla a One piece, pero no es una transcripción exacta. He metido muchísimos cambios, diálogos y escenas diferentes, para acoplarlas a la personalidad de los miembros Mugiwara (aunque saliendo un poco de lo normal mostrado por Oda, por supuesto) y por brotes de inspiración. espero no haberla empeorado, aunque a mi me encanta como me esta quedando. Me gusta escribir, pero estoy tan enfrascada en esta historia, que creo que hasta que no termine, no se me ocurrirán cosas nuevas.  
**

**Debo avisar que aquí va a haber un poco de todo. Hay Yaoi y Yuri (No sé como se dice de otra manera, pero espero se entienda), aunque prácticamente nada. También hay lemon... muy buenos lemons y la forma de hablar un poco fuerte. No malsonante, pero sí que un pelín fuerte si eres menor de edad.**

**Así que si no os gustan los lemons, no os recomiendo que lean. Aunque, vosotras os lo perdéis. No voy a poner aviso de si hay lemon en un capitulo en concreto o de cuando empieza exactamente. Con avisarlo que lo habrá de aquí en adelante, basta y este no hay, pero tiempo al tiempo. Son 6 capítulos... y son aproximadamente 12 paginas de word... aunque con lo que le añado puedo subirle más aún.  
**

**He intentado que se entienda lo más posible en cualquier tipo de dialecto. Evitando frases hechas y típicas de mi país, España. Aunque pido perdón porque seguro algo se me habrá infiltrado. **

**Si alguna cosa no entendéis, no dudéis en preguntarlo. Os contestaré al siguiente capítulo o en un Mp al contestar al review. **

**Espero que os guste y me deis vuestras sensaciones.  
**

**Un beso enorme y un saludo. (si tengo muchos reviews, puedo poner el siguiente capitulo prontito...sí, lo sé, soy una chantajista... Aprendí de la mejor...Nami... ¡Gracias! ^^)  
**

**Rukia Snape.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_**"El itinerario ha sido cambiado.**_

_**Nos encontraremos con nuestros guías en la orilla del extremo del muelle,**_

_**Cerca del bar Tres Amigos, a las cuatro y media, ¿de acuerdo?**_

_** Fdo. Sanji y los otros dos idiotas."**_

¿Cuatro y media? Ellos atracaban el barco sobre las dos de la tarde. ¿Por qué habían cambiado el horario?

Nico y la Tía Mozu se aparecieron para secuestrarla casi el día completo con tratamientos de Spa en el barco. Nunca se había hecho una manicura antes, estaba casi segura que sería similar a una tortura aunque... le gustó bastante.

Después de masajes de todo tipo; uno facial, uno corporal, de tejidos profundos y finalmente, una manicura-pedicura, Nami se sentía como una autentica gelatina humana. Una feliz y femenina gelatina.

Cuando por fin regresó a su habitación y saltó a la ducha, eran las cuatro en punto. Le quedaba media hora para llegar, pero no sabía cuánto podía tardar. Se puso deprisa unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, deslizando su precioso pelo pelirrojo anaranjado mientras corría por el muelle hacia las coloridas cabañas formaban Porta Maya, el puerto de Cozumel.

Entró en el bar, buscando al Trio monstruoso. El mote que muchos le dan a ese fatídico trio de locos, que cada vez que se juntan las tres cabezas pensantes, la lían allá donde vayan. Pero... ¿No estaban allí? ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde? Ella no era Zorro. No podía haberse perdido. Era una experta en mapas. Le había salvado más de una vez de perderse en mitad de la nada... aunque Zorro tenia la extraña habilidad de perderse hasta en un bosque con cuatro arboles mal plantados. Era curioso, la verdad. Estaba por preguntar la hora cuando sintió una palmadita en su hombro

"Perdone señorita, ¿Es usted la señorita Nami?" un poco asustada por la grave, pero educada voz, se giró poco a poco.

"Sí... soy yo." Nami miró hacia arriba. Más arriba. Un hermoso hombre rubio - que parecía apenas mayor de edad- le sonreía.

"Oh, estupendo. Mi nombre es Floren. Seré su guía y el principal otorgador de pistas esta tarde. El taxi con sus compañeros de equipo y dos de las otras parejas que juegan hoy, se acaba de marchar. Shelley, mi cómplice, los vigila mientras yo la esperaba a usted y a otra pareja... oh, mire, allí están."

Él tenía un acento muy fuerte. Alemán por el sonido. Un magnífico alemán rubio de ojos azules y posiblemente mucho más joven que ella. Estupendo. Lo que le faltaba para sus hormonas revolucionarias.

Hablando de tíos buenos, ¿Por qué no la habían esperado? Esa no era su costumbre. ¿Debía confiar en él? ¿Y si era un depravado violador sediento de sexo bruto y sin compromiso? Era demasiado fuerte para ella... y aunque la atacará, ella se rendiría en sus brazos sin pensarlo un minuto. En otro momento de su vida podría resistirse, hoy particularmente, no mucho por no decir nada.

"Ellos me dijeron cuatro y treinta. Aún no son." Nami encontró un reloj colgado la pared encima de la barra central. Estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

"Está bien, señora. No tardaremos nada en llegar donde están ellos." La condujo dentro del taxi que los esperaba.

"Prometí a Zorro y los otros que la mantendría a salvo. Sobre todo a Zorro. Juró matarme con su técnica Ashura. No sé que cojones hará, pero no quiero descubrirlo. Confía en mí, no la pasara nada. Estará con ellos en muy poco tiempo." Si conocía esa técnica tan particular, está diciendo la verdad. Estaba a salvo... aunque un poco decepcionada por su "sexo desenfrenado imaginado en su mente" frustrado.

Él se dio la vuelta para presentarse a una pareja. Estaban de luna de miel. Y eran jóvenes también. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Cuándo comenzó la gente a llamarla señora? Sólo tenía treinta años. ¿Cuándo se había hecho de repente…mayor?

La pareja se le unió en el taxi, y ella se presentó. La esposa se ruborizó y miró hacia abajo tímidamente, pero el hombre le ofreció su mano para saludarla.

"Soy Shanks, y esta es mi esposa, Makino." Shanks miró sobre su hombro al frente del taxi, donde Floren hablaba en tono bajo al conductor.

"Entonces, Floren. ¿Cómo te involucraste en este, um, juego? ¿Es un poco salvaje, verdad?" Pregunto curioso Shanks.

"Vine a Cozumel de vacaciones, justo como ustedes. Me registré para la carrera y conocí a Shelley. El resto, como ustedes dicen, es historia." Floren dirigió una sonrisa brillante en su dirección.

Nami vio un momentáneo brillo en sus ojos. Así que él y su compañera guía turística eran pareja. Que dulce. Shanks se volvió hacia ella.

"Usted parece muy agradable, Nami, ¿verdad? Pero debería saber que usted y su novio van a perder. Mi Makino y yo hemos estado practicando." ¿Pero que decía este infeliz? ¿Ganar? ¿A quién? ¿Al cuarteto de oro? Que iluso. Como se notaba que no conocía lo competitivos que pueden llegar a ser sus chicos.

"No cuentes con ello, compañero. Mis chicos y yo somos bastante competitivos. No se crea que les será fácil ganarnos. Nos las sabemos todas." Nami cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su sonrisa creciendo ante la expresión satisfecha.

"¿Sus…chicos? ¿Cómo... qué hay más de uno? ¿Pero... cómo...podrás con ellos?" Sus palabras levantaron una mirada sorprendida de los grandes ojos saltones de Makino

"Bueno eso es muy, hmmm, moderno de su parte, Nami. Pero todavía confió en mi victoria. Tan confiado que pienso que deberíamos hacer una apuesta. Quinientos doblones dicen que mi Makino y yo saldremos vencedores. O al menos, los superaremos. ¿Qué le parece?" Dijo Shanks mientras le estiraba la mano para confirmar la apuesta.

Wooooo... El pobre idiota no sabía con quién estaba trataba tratando. No podía resistirse al dinero, y sus chicos harían lo que fuera por una apuesta. Esa era su forma de ser.

"Que sean mil doblones y estoy de acuerdo." Se dieron la mano justo cuando el taxi se detuvo.

"Ya estamos aquí, damas y caballero. Déjenme llevarlos a que se unan al resto del grupo para que Shelley pueda decirles las reglas y darles los papeles que tienen que firmar." El rubio macizo les abrió las puertas para que salieran del taxi.

Nami fue directa hacia donde estaban Zorro y Sanji. Zorro la pregunto si el rubiales hormonado le había tocado un triste pelo. Tuvo que decirle que ni al saludarla la toco. Eso convenció a Zorro, aunque siguió mirando mal al pobre chico durante un rato.

"¿Dónde está Luffy? Bah, No importa ahora. Tengo que decirles enseguida. Aposté con aquella pareja recién casada que nosotros les ganaríamos. Mil doblones, chicos. Ya sabéis lo que eso significa, ¿no?" le salían pequeñas estrellitas de los ojos mientras lo decía.

"Pelirroja... hay algo que tenemos que decirte también. Veras..." Sanji se veía perturbado. Pasó las manos por su rubio pelo perfectamente peinado. "Argh, me da miedo... Hazlo tú." Zorro se burló de Sanji, agarrando a Nami por los hombros.

"Veras…Gatita…Esta carrera es una –" No pudo terminar, porque fue interrumpido por Luffy que entraba a escena.

"¡Nami! Bienvenida al Infierno. ¿Te lo han dicho ya? ¿A que es alucinante?" Luffy estaba bebiéndose una cerveza entera de un trago. Él era abstemio. Y odiaba la cerveza. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Algo le daba muy mala espina, para que él se comportara de esa manera.

"¿Decirme qué? ¿Estás bien, Luffy? ¿Qué cojones haces bebiendo imbécil?" Dijo mientras golpeaba fuerte en la dura cabeza del moreno.

"No, no lo está. Esa es su tercera cerveza en los últimos diez minutos." Sanji sacudió su cabeza, no aprobando la actitud de este.

"¿Están todos aquí?" la guía turística llamó la atención de todos.

"Maravilloso. ¡Bienvenidos a La Carrera Erótica! Similar pero de ninguna manera enlazada con La Carrera Fantástica, y desafiando a un nivel _completamente_ diferente." La pequeña guía guiñó un ojo antes de continuar.

"Floren y yo nos conocimos en esta carrera, así que no tienen que ser una pareja en la línea de partida. Pero si no lo son, les advertiré que _definitivamente_ van a conocerse mucho mejor en la meta." Otro guiño de parte de la chica hacia nosotros.

Floren fue a pararse al lado de la guía. Si Nami no estuviera congelada por la conmoción cerebral que sufría, se habría maravillado por el extraño acoplamiento entre la animadora alegre y menuda, y el gigante relajado y afable. Shelley levantó la voz para ser oída sobre la multitud bulliciosa que se encontraba allí.

"Cada pareja…um…Bueno, grupo recibirá tres pistas, y tres desafíos una vez que solucionen sus acertijos. Ya que uno de los equipos tiene más de dos miembros, dos de sus miembros tendrán que participar en uno de los desafíos y dos serán excluidos de otro, sólo para ser justos. Bien, ¿estamos todos listos? ¿Han traído sus cerebros _y_ sus libidos? ¡Entonces comencemos La Carrera Erótica!" Dio un salto y caminó hacia su destino, seguida de todos los demás, menos del pequeño grupo de Nami and Company.

"Joder. Mierda, salgamos de aquí. Estamos en la excursión equivocada. ¿Cómo coño nos pasó esto? Volvamos, o llegaremos tarde." Nami agarró a Luffy y Sanji por las camisetas, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Zorro para que los siguiera.

Zorro no se movió, pero ella notó la vacilación en su mirada. Algo no andaba bien.

"Fueron Vivi, Nico y la Tía Mozu. Dejaron una nota para nosotros con nuestra guía. Ellas pagaron por todo esto, Gatita, y prometieron reembolsarnos por la otra carrera. La que comenzó hace varias horas atrás. No podemos ir. Tendremos que seguir esta carrera." Parecía un gato asustado de un posible golpe por parte de Nami, sino fuera por ese porte tan orgulloso y fuerte que tenia.

"Yo...Yo... las mato. Juro que las mataré. Oh sí, claro que las mataré... Muy lentamente... Dolor, mucho dolor. ¡ZORRO! Déjame tus espadas...No... Con una me basta. Les arrancare uno a uno los pelos de cabeza... y las cortare en cachitos finos...Una a una" El aura de Nami era puro fuego demoniaco. Solo faltaban los cuernos y el rabo para parecer del todo un demonio venido de lo más profundo del averno.

"Lo harás después de leer su notita." Nami extendió su mano y Luffy le dio la nota.

"_**Esta puede ser su única posibilidad que tenéis. Ella los quiere a todos. ¡A TODOS! Si ustedes la desean, jueguen al juego. Diviértanse mucho y no hagan muchas cochinadas. Bueno... mejor sí. **_

_**P.D: Le gusta fuerte y duro. No nos lo ha dicho, pero se nota. ^^**_

_**Ah y de nada... Fdo. Nico, Vivi y tía Mozu."**_

Ella arrugó la nota en su mano, sintiéndose traicionada. ¿Cómo pudieron decirles a los chicos lo que había compartido con ellas en confidencia? Su rostro se calentó. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Conociéndolos, podrían ir en cualquier dirección. Tomándole el pelo y burlándose por el resto de su vida, o la misma distancia incómoda que Luffy y Sanji habían tenido desde que Luffy les dijera su orientación sexual.

"Chicos... no se está riendo. ¿Por qué no se ríe, Sanji? ¿Por qué cojones no se ríe, Zorro?" Luffy estaba cada vez más asustado, pasando la mirada entre los otros dos e inclinó su cabeza, con confusión en el rostro.

"Y-yo estoy, uh, eso es…" Nami no salía de su asombro... No podía juntar dos palabras sin tartamudear.

"Tartamudea. Ay, madre mía, que se ha quedado tonta. ¡Nami! Reacciona. Por dios, que me da algo. Nami...Nami...¡NAMIIIII!" Luffy aparecía aún más asustado. La zarandeaba de atrás a delante como un loco gritando.

"Tranquilízate, anormal. Cuando Nami tartamudea lo hace cuando está tratando pensar una mentira. " Sanji le dio un golpe tras la nuca para que parara de marear a la pobre chica.

"Eres muy mala para mentir y lo sabes. ¿Alguna vez te lo dijimos, no? No solo se te nota en la voz, sino también en los ojos. Y ya sabes que yo siempre miro a los ojos." Zorro se había acercado a escasos 4 centímetros de su rostro, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Los tres la rodearon por todos los lados. Estaba perdida, no había salida posible. Ay, Dios, ¿Qué mierda había hecho en una anterior vida para estar en esa situación?

"D-deberíamos irnos. N-no me gust-ta nada los gui-ias. M-me dan m-mala espina. V-vámonos, Luffy." Intento arrastrar a Luffy con ella, pero una voz la detuvo.

"¿Huyendo ya? ¿Antes de empezar? Bueno, mi amor, parece que ganamos la apuesta." La voz de Shanks se oyó a lo lejos.

"¿Apuesta? ¿Oí a alguien mencionar una apuesta?" En instantes las tres parejas los habían rodeado, su nueva Némesis, Shanks, poniendo a todos al corriente de su pequeña apuesta con ellos. Todos querían unirse a la diversión.

"He jugado este juego muchas veces. Ganaré sin dificultad." Una muchacha de aspecto gótico con acento ruso se presentó como Natalie. Ella sonrió con satisfacción mientras sujetaba a un hombre delgado y pálido, obviamente menor que ella, en un apretón poderoso.

"Ah, pienso que no, queridos. Bill y yo hemos tenido años de práctica. Podemos ganarles. La experiencia es mejor." Una pareja mayor de Inglaterra, ambos viéndose más como abuelos que como perversos intercambiadores de pareja se apuntaron en la apuesta.

La apuesta acababa de crecer a proporciones serias. Mierda, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Zorro se inclinó más cerca para susurrar en su oído.

"Si nos marchamos ahora tendremos que pagar a toda esta gente por un juego en el que ni siquiera competimos. Y tú los pondrás de bolsillo... pero lo peor de todo es que es pagar una apuesta de un juego que podríamos ganar." Su boca se secó, y tragó. Odiaba y amaba cuando ponía esa voz tan suave. Congelaba la sangre al que lo oyera, aunque a ella le producía otra reacción mucho más intensa y sofocante.

"P-pero no queremos… quiero decir, vosotros no _quieren_ hacer esto. ¿O sí?"

"Oh, yo claro que quiero, Gatita. Y pienso que puedo decir con seguridad que Luffy y Sanji quieren también. Podemos ganar esta apuesta para ti, Gatita. Somos invencibles como equipo, sin importar el juego. Tú misma lo dijiste. Vamos. Juega con nosotros." La miraba con esa mirada tan suya. Tan decidida que sabía que podía conseguir la luna con tan sola pedirla. Zorro era así. Si algo decidía o prometía algo, lo cumplía. Hasta el final del mundo iría si fuera necesario para conseguirlo. Lo mismo de los otros dos descerebrados. Tal para cual.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Ella miró a Sanji con duda. El bastardo sonreía de oreja a oreja. Él asintió, estando de acuerdo con Zorro. Luffy le dio un toque en el hombro, y ella miró hacia él.

"Oye. No pienses en ello. Sólo hazlo." Le tendió una cerveza. ¿Tenía otra? La agarró y se la tomó de un trago, su frío sabor hizo poco para calmar sus nervios. Bajó la botella y miró a cada uno de ellos a los ojos. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que, de una u otra manera, no habría vuelta atrás si aceptaba su desafío.

Joder, claro que quería aceptar. ¿Podría ella tener su fantasía, con ellos tres, y no arruinar una amistad de toda la vida?

"Es un juego, Gatita. Eso es todo. Una noche para caminar por el lado salvaje y oscuro. Sin arrepentimientos. No pienses. Disfruta." Zorro sintió su baja guardia y entró a matar.

"De acuerdo. Que los dioses se apiaden de nosotros." Ella echó un vistazo alrededor a las otras parejas, y acepto su derrota. Participarían en la carrera del placer. ¿Exactamente como sería esta carrera?

Firmaron los formularios y aprendieron las reglas del juego. Tenían que llevar insignias con un símbolo Maya, para asegurar que no fueran arrestados por la policía, y en caso de que uno de los lugareños tuviera que ayudarles con una pista.

Ella no iba a conseguir ver el museo o las ruinas de San Gervasio. Este no parecía esa clase de juego. No tenía idea de lo que implicaría, pero después de recibir su primera pista, comenzó a tener una idea aproximada, aunque no sabía de que manera exactamente.

"_**Sigue las señales hasta el punto en tu mapa.**_

_**Si juegas bien, ella terminará en tu regazo."**_

Luffy rió entre dientes, pero los otros dos lo fulminaron con la mirada. Zorro llevó la delantera mientras seguían el pequeño mapa que les habían dado. Giraron y giraron hasta llegar a un pequeño callejón, pasaron a varios hombres con carritos de baratijas turísticas, quienes echaron un vistazo a sus insignias y se rieron disimuladamente a sabiendas.

Más tarde, volvieron a pasar por el mismo sitio, volviendo a tener que oír las risas de los vendedores. Esta vez mucho más altas.

"Podría matarlos si quieres." El tono de Luffy era normal, pero la mirada que enviaba a los hombres era mortal. Él no actuaba como normalmente es él. Zorro era el agresivo y malhumorado dormilón, Sanji el "tranquilo" seductor y Luffy el graciosillo amigable. Pero Nami no lo culpó ni un poco. Ella no se sentía particularmente normal.

"No. Guárdalo para las chicas cuando regresemos al barco. Luffy, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. No voy a pensar mal de ti."

"¿Piensas que esto es porque _no_ quiero? No, lo es. Nami, confía en mí. No, todos estamos dentro. Hasta el final. Dios quiera que sepamos lo que estamos haciendo." Su risa fue más bien un suspiro.

"Ya hemos llegado."Anunció Sanji, que había arrebatado el mapa de las manos de Zorro hacía ya tiempo, ya que era capaz de perderlos una vez más y llevarles a la Atlántida si hiciera falta.

Nami miró hacia la señal. Se veía como un bar ordinario. Karaoke, cerveza, nada sexual en él.

"Venga, ¿Tenemos que cantar? ¿En serio? Me pido ser primer." Luffy estaba saltando de alegría. A veces dudaban si en vez de treinta años, no tendría seis.

"Si es eso, perderemos. No podemos dejarte esta prueba si es un karaoke." Sanji se rió de Luffy, dándole palmadas en la espalda."

"Habla por ti, rubiales. Yo tengo una fantástica voz. Lalalaaaa lalalaaa." El moreno no paraba de hacer aspavientos con los brazos y de dar vueltas cual peonza, mientras que cantaba esa canción tan extraña, que vete a saber donde aprendió.

"Basta ya, majaderos. Bien, entremos de una vez." Zorro deslizó su mano alrededor de la cintura de Nami, dirigiéndola hacia el interior con los otros chicos detrás de ellos.

Estaba lleno de turistas y lugareños, todo bebida y risas. En el fondo se podía escuchar a alguien haciendo una interpretación horrorosa de "I Will Survive" de Gloria Gaynor. Si no estuviera Nami tan nerviosa, les iba a enseñar lo que era una verdadera interpretación de esa fantástica canción.

"¿Ustedes están con los otros participantes, no?" Una mujer pequeña y encantadora con una falda alarmantemente corta se inclinaba hacia Sanji.

"Sí. ¿Sabe usted lo que, se supone, debemos hacer aquí?" Sorprendentemente no lo digo seductoramente, como era lo normal en él. Todo esto era raro. Hasta en eso.

"Tristemente, lo hago. Si hubieses dicho que no, me habría escapado contigo. Eres muy guapo, ¿lo sabías?" Dijo la chica acariciando el cuello de la camisa de Sanji.

"Oh sí, realmente desafortunado. Qué lástima, Bien, ¿Nos puede ayudar o no?" Zorro, tan amable como siempre encara a la chica atrevida. La mujer miró a Nami de arriba abajo y se encogió de hombros.

"_Ella _debe seguirme. Te llevaré hasta Shelley, monada. El resto debe subir por la escalera principal e ir donde esta Floren. Otra cosa hermosa con la que no puedo jugar. Bien. Vamos, _nena_." Los modales de la chica dejaban mucho que desear, aunque en un lugar si debía ser un poco dura en vocabulario. Costumbre tal vez.

Tiro del brazo de Nami y ella la siguió a trompicones. Tiraba muy fuerte para lo delgada que estaba. Miraba asustada sobre su hombro a los chicos, que subían la escalera contraria. Luffy y Sanji estaban discutiendo por algo, y el único que la miraba era Zorro. Con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba para nada que la apartaran de su lado. Y menos, esa tiparraca en paños menores.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Era todo muy confuso. ¿A dónde cojones la llevaba esta tía loca? ¿Por qué no aparecía Zorro con sus adoradas katanas y se cargaba a todos de un corte? ¿Por qué no entraba Sanji y Luffy a salvarla dando golpes a diestro y siniestro?

La chica del cinturón pantalón la dejo delante de una puerta y la dijo que llamará. Se abría la puerta hacia, posiblemente, una muerte anunciada... o por lo menos una tortura inimaginable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un trago de tequila proporcionado por Shelley y un cambio de ropa después, Nami se encontraba preparada para su misión.

"Oh _demonios_, no." Nami lo había descubierto.

"¿Qué está mal, querida? Te ves fantástica. Esta rompedora. Tus chicos se derretirán en cuanto te vean." Shelley la observaba desde detrás, mientras la pobre chica miraba de arriba abajo su reflejo en el espejo.

La mandíbula de Nami cayó. La pequeña y dulce Betty de Inglaterra llevaba un corsé negro de caucho y medias de red. Se veía sorprendentemente cómoda en el traje, sobre todo con aquel látigo en su mano. La tímida Makino era otra sorpresa. Con sus rizos sacudidos y provocativos, estaba equipada con una prenda de encaje rosa y blanco ajustado al cuerpo, su parte inferior completamente desnuda.

"Realmente estas impresionante, Nami. ¿Sabes? Me encantaría tener tus pechos. Pero Shanks dice que más de un bocado es…" Makino se ruborizó. "Sin ánimo de ofender." Se apresuro a decir inmediatamente. Nami se esforzó para tranquilizarla, tratando de olvidar su propia incomodidad.

"Tener que llevar estos globos es un dolor, literalmente. Y tú te ves maravillosa." Realmente lo estaba. Ella nunca mentía. Bueno, sí lo hacía, pero se notaba al menos cuando mentía.

"Yo quería ese traje, el que lleva Nami." Natalie la miró airadamente, viéndose intimidante en un traje ajustado de cuerpo entero con impresiones de leopardo.

"¿Perdón?" Nami no sabía a que se refería. A ella le habían, literalmente, puesto ese traje. Sin poder ella oponerse a ello.

"Natalie, ya sabes que tu no escoges tu traje. Además, ya has sido la colegiala traviesa varias veces. Dale a alguien más la oportunidad." Shelley se acercó y se colocó entre ellas. Tratando de calma a la furiosa Natalie.

Colegiala traviesa. Sí, eso era lo que le había tocado. Nami se cubrió la cara con las manos de la vergüenza. Tenía su cabello con dos coletas. Ella no había llevado coletas desde que tenía nueve años y juró no volvérselas a poner jamás.

Los zapatos de cuero y las medias blancas hasta el muslo. La falda a cuadros era tan corta que podía ver su ropa interior blanca. Pero era la camisa, lo que mayor parte le estaba dando problemas. Abotonada hasta el cuello y blanca, se detenía justo debajo de sus pechos, dejando su diafragma desnudo. Era tan delgada que se transparentaba un poco y era posible ver la sombra de sus areolas. Shelley y la otra mujer la habían frotado con un paño húmedo, haciéndola completamente transparente. Ella nunca sería capaz de mirar a los chicos otra vez después de esto.

"No estés nerviosa. Son sólo dos canciones. Y está bastante oscuro. Los organizadores del juego alquilan la parte de arriba del club por el tiempo que estemos aquí, así que nadie excepto los otros competidores te verán bailar. Y estoy bastante segura que ellos estarán demasiado ocupados con sus respectivas parejas." Natalie había cambiado de humor. Ahora era amigable. Debía tener doble personalidad o le afectaba el alcohol que le había dado Shelley minutos antes.

Nami se sentía un poco caliente. Tal vez era el tequila, pero no parecía que tuviera miedo de este desafío. Era la amiga de toda la vida de cuatro hombres muy masculinos. Había ido ya varias veces a un club de striptease con ellos antes. Había visto muchos bailes allí. Y realmente le gustaba bailar. Si tan sólo no tuviera que llevar ese maldito traje minúsculo.

Recordó lo que Nico le había dicho sobre tener el cuerpo de una bailarina exótica. ¿Sabía ella que este sería uno de los desafíos? Iba a tener una larga charla con la nueva esposa de Franky cuando regresaran.

"En la parte superior de aquellas escaleras encontrarán el escenario principal que las conducirá a sus pasarelas individuales. Bailen una canción completa en esa pasarela para sus hombres. Cuando comience la siguiente canción, deben darles el baile erótico de sus vidas en su regazo y solamente estén abiertas al placer. Esta es una maravillosa experiencia. Los hombres saben lo que tienen que hacer para conseguir la siguiente pista, ¡Así que vayan y demuestren lo que tienen!" Shelley las condujo a todas las chicas disfrazadas a una puerta con cortinas. Pero detuvo a Nami mientras las otras continuaban adelante.

"A tus chicos ya se lo habrá dicho Floren, pero quería decirte que sólo puedes escoger a uno para el baile individual. Los otros dos hombres pueden mirar en el primero y segundo baile, pero no tienen permitido tocarte hasta que termine la canción. ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo la chica esperando una respuesta.

"Sí... Supongo." Nami estaba paralizada. ¿A quién escogería?

"¡Magnífico!" Y se fue corriendo. Literalmente huyo de escena, dejando a una Nami hiperventilando. Nami intentaba tranquilizarse a su manera. Tomó una respiración profunda y se llenó de valor. ¿Realmente iba a hacer esto? La música comenzó, y caminó hacia el escenario principal. Desde luego que lo haría. Ella nunca se echaba atrás en una apuesta. Nunca perdería su dinero.

Nami caminó con grandes pasos al ritmo del compás, mirando a sus colegas hacer lo mismo con una sonrisa. Makino, a pesar de su timidez, parecía determinada a hacer esto por Shanks. Y por la expresión de su cara, Nami podía decir que él lo apreciaba.

"Si alguno se ríe de mí aunque solo sea un poquito, les daré en sus preciosos pendientes reales, ¿entendido? O les robaré su dinero para el almuerzo." Caminó hasta el final de su pasarela y colocó las manos sobre sus caderas.

"¿Nami? Estás... estás... ¡Guau!" Luffy la miraba de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba. Sin parar de abrir la boca y exclamar.

"Dios bendito, pelirroja. Gracias dios por este bellezón. He muerto y estoy en el cielo porno. Amén, hermanos." Sanji estaba rezando a saber que dioses porno, mientras estaba admirando a Nami.

"Joder, Gatita. Te ves..." Nami levantó su barbilla de modo amenazador, pero la mirada de Zorro estaba enfocada completamente sobre sus pechos. "Maravillosa. ¿Has elegido tú ese traje?" suspiró. Estaba tremenda. Mira que sabía que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pero tanto... mejoraba por momentos.

"¿Sí, en serio? No, me lo dieron. Pero me está empezando a gustar." Vio a Shelley haciendo un movimiento de baile y comenzó a balancearse con la música imitándola. Luffy, Sanji y Zorro la miraban fijamente, viéndose aturdidos y totalmente cautivados. El calor se reunió entre sus muslos. Ser el foco de esta clase de atención se sentía…bueno... se sentía mucho. Le concedía poder. Algo a lo que ella definitivamente podría acostumbrarse.

Había un poste, y Nami siempre había querido probar uno. Todos aquellos músculos de alpinismo fueron puestos en buen uso mientras ella se levantaba de un salto en el cilindro de acero, usando sus muslos para agarrarse, sus brazos extendidos en un arco hacia atrás, lo que le daba la perfecta vista al revés de su audiencia.

"Dios santo. Creo que me va a dar algo, pelirroja. No, mejor dicho, peligrosa." Sanji estaba sujetándose el corazón, que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

"¿Sabías que ella podía hacer eso?" Luffy estaba sorprendido, a la vez que excitado, viendo a Nami hacer esas acrobacias.

Zorro no respondió, apenas sacaba sus ojos de ella los bastante como para parpadear. Parecía que estaba bebiendo completamente la imagen erótica ante sus ojos, para luego recordarla exactamente igual en más ocasiones. No sabía si esto acabaría bien o mal, pero intentaría aprovecharlo el máximo que pudiera.

"¿Cómo lo hacen los demás? ¿Estamos ganando?" La sonrisa de Nami era perversa. Se levantó, deslizándose hacia abajo en el poste hasta estar sobre sus rodillas en la pasarela, gateando más cerca del borde del escenario.

"¿Quién sabe? ¿A quién le importa?" Sanji no miraba otra cosa que ella. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y Luffy miró hacia él, antes de llevar su atención de vuelta a Nami.

"Lo olvidé. Estás realizando la fantasía favorita del Profesor, Nami. Él no va a parar de meterte mano si se lo permites." Luffy parecía estar disfrutando de la cara roja de Sanji. Esto era nuevo para él. Eso de sentirse cohibido ante una mujer.

"¿Qué fantasía?" Nami paró su movimiento hacia adelante, sentándose para frotar sus manos despacio sobre la camisa húmeda. Sus pezones estaban duros. Sensibles. Los tres gemidos que soltaron cada uno la hicieron reír.

"Ninguna." Sanji miró airadamente a Luffy, pero Luffy sólo sonrió.

"Es inútil mentir sobre ello, amigo. Sanji solía decirnos que su fantasía favorita era contigo como una de sus estudiantes. Una de sus malas estudiantes. Quien necesitara ser castigada." Zorro susurraba las palabras exactas para excitarla, mientras miraba fijamente a Sanji.

Nami parpadeó. El chorro de excitación humedeció las bragas blancas de colegiala, y ella deslizó su mano entre sus piernas inconscientemente.

"Le gusta esa idea. Sí, mira su cara, Sanji. _Realmente_ te gusta. ¿No, Gatita?" La voz de Zorro era áspera, y ella se estremeció como si él hubiera tocado su piel.

Ella sacó su lengua, pero por dentro estaba temblorosa. Imágenes de ella inclinada sobre el escritorio de Sanji, siendo azotada, siendo follada, llenaron su mente. Cerró los ojos, arqueando su cuello mientras su mano desaparecía bajo la falda.

La música terminó y Sanji hizo un sonido de frustración. Los tres hombres se movieron en sus asientos.

"Tiempo para la siguiente ronda, señoritas. Ya saben qué hacer. Ustedes también, chicos." La alegre voz de Shelley arrancó a Nami de su fantasía, haciéndola ruborizar. La nueva música era más lenta, más sensual. Recordándole el sexo. Como si cualquier cosa _no_ lo hiciera ahora mismo.

"Tienes que escoger a uno, Gatita. Tienes que escoger a uno de nosotros para bailarle." Podría jurar que imploraba con su voz que le eligiese, pero a la vez la estaba pidiendo que eligiera a una sola persona para este instante.

No era una elección tan difícil como pensaba. Ella había estado planeando escogerlo de todos modos, aunque sólo porque había pensado que él era, probablemente, el que menos se reiría de ella. Pero ahora. Ahora quería escogerlo por una razón completamente diferente.

"Escojo a Sanji."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**.

**Wenas chicas (y chicos, si me ven)**

**Primero de todo, gracias. Por lo reviews y por los favoritos. Hay algúna/os timidilla/o s, pero bueno, espero que salgan. Me dan fuerzas a seguir. Gracias. **

**Contestare a los review por aquí.**

**Krisstal: **No sé. La verdad es que la versión original en si da lugar un poco a confusión a veces. Intenté que no fuera así en esta versión modificada, pero espero que con el nuevo episodio no ocurra lo mismo (le dedique otra ronda más para que estuviera bien y se entendiera). Espero que te guste este nuevo capi... Aun no empieza el lemon lemon, pero en el 3 empieza la fuerte. Sí, soy mala. Ahora quieres el tercero...muahahha. Un beso de compensación por ser malvada.

**Liz1525: **Me alegra mucho que te guste. El libro es muy bueno, pero la verdad es que adaptándolo a tus protas favoritos y jugando con ellos, es más divertido. ^^ Espero no defraudarte con este nuevo capítulo. Espero con ansia tu review. Un abrazo grandote.

**lobalunallena: **Sí, es bastante calentito. Ten a mano la ducha, y ponla bien fresquita. ^^ que te guste este capitulo y no te sofoques mucho. Un abrazo.

**hellbunnyxxx: **No sería una buena ayudante tuya si encima tuviera mala ortografía. Aunque algo se me escapara alguna vez, seguro. No soy 100% infalible, pero si dices que esta vez no, me lo creo. De Yuri solo tiene lo que habéis visto en el primer episodio, pero yaoi serán en los siguientes capis. Y si, es bastante picante. Ya lo era la versión original, yo le he añadido algún complemento.^^ espero te guste mucho. ^^ Un abrazote guapísima.

**Y también gracias a las que me han añadido a favoritos. No sean timidillas y déjenme algún review. Es mi forma de saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal. No como a nadie... bueno... mejor no prueben a enfadrame... jajajaj Nah, es broma. **

**Gracias y hasta el próximo cap. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?" Bajo de la pasarela y se acercó a Sanji lo bastante como para sentir sus rodillas tocarse.

"¿Estás bromeando? Sí, pelirroja. Dios, sí. Estoy más que de acuerdo." Sanji extendió sus piernas, dándole espacio para maniobrar más cerca.

"¿Quería usted verme…Profesor?" Era una locura. Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado que estaría haciendo esto, dándole a _alguien_ un baile erótico disfrazada, y mucho menos a uno de sus más viejos amigos. Pero francamente, estaba demasiado excitada para preocuparse.

"Dios, como amo este juego. Baila para él, Nami. Vuélvelo loco. Él se lo merece." Sus gemidos fueron repetidos por Luffy y Zorro. Luffy frotó sus manos con placer perverso.

Ella balanceó sus caderas con el ritmo sensual, sus piernas frotando los suaves pantalones de lino de Sanji. Él deslizó sus manos calientes hacia arriba sobre sus medias, hasta tocar la piel desnuda de sus muslos por encima de la tela.

"No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he querido tocarte de esta manera. Dios, es mejor que en mis sueños." Sanji tocaba allí donde veía. Aprovechar todo lo que pudiera. Iba a morir feliz del gusto.

"¿Qué más quiere usted hacer, Profesor?" Ella levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo ondulándose instintivamente con la música.

"Dile, dile que ha sido una niña muy traviesa. Ha sido atrapada haciendo travesuras en el baño y haciendo trampas para el examen, y tendrá que quedarse después de las clases." Zorro se inclinó hacia adelante susurrándole ideas a Sanji.

"Haré lo que sea para conseguir una muy buena nota... Profesor Sanji." Nami jadeó ante el hechizo que él estaba moldeando con sus palabras. Se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que sus senos húmedos, cubiertos por la tela, llenaron la línea de visión de Sanji.

"Mierda."Las manos de Sanji se deslizaron más hacia arriba, sus dedos encontrando los bordes de sus bragas. Él abrió la boca, raspando con sus dientes rápidamente el pezón que lo provocaba, y Nami tropezó. Sanji apretó su agarre para evitarle caer, sus miradas encontrándose.

"No seré capaz de resistirme a hacer eso otra vez. Siempre quise saber si eras pelirroja allá abajo también. Mejor si te sientas sobre mí." Ay, dios. Esto se estaba desmadrando de una manera alucinante. Sanji también tenía una voz jodidamente sexy cuando susurraba tan cerca de su oído.

Ella giró, con la espalda en el pecho de Sanji y encontrarse frente a Zorro y Luffy. Ambos se veían tan necesitados. Hambrientos. Colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Sanji.

"¿Está duro por ti, Nami? ¿Puedes sentir su polla contra tu culo, sentirlo contra tu piel?" Mordió su labio ante las preguntas de Luffy.

"Sí. Puedo sentirlo." Y tanto... menuda arma de esconde entre las piernas. ¿Serán las de los otros dos igual? No podía pensar coherencia. Todo era fuego.

"Nami, cariño, yo sabía que se sentirían así tus magníficos pechos." Las manos de Sanji subieron para tomar sus pechos doloridos, y él hizo un sonido áspero contra su cuello.

"Eres una muchacha traviesa, Gatita. Pero puedes hacer que te de una buena nota. Oprime tu culo contra él… Sí, así. Muéstrale cuan buena puedes ser. Muéstrale cuánto lo quieres." Zorro no era de los que se quedaban fuera.

Se apretó contra Sanji, sintiendo su dura polla contra ella mientras empujaba sus pechos contra sus manos.

"Tócala, Profesor. Muéstrale lo que una buena nota le costará." Sanji deslizó una mano fuera de su pecho, dándole a su pezón un apretón final antes de deslizarla hacia abajo por su vientre y levantar su falda.

"_Joder_." Su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

"No aún, Gatita. Pero pronto. Muy pronto podrás joder todo lo que quieras." Nami miró directamente a los ojos de Zorro mientras los dedos de Sanji resbalaban dentro de sus bragas empapadas, a través de los apretados rizos hasta que alcanzó el núcleo de su sexo.

"Dios. Sabía que eras pelirroja natural. Estás tan mojada. Estás empando mis dedos. Jesús, Nami, tengo que…" Sanji empujó su dedo corazón dentro del sexo de Nami, produciendo un gemido por parte de esta. Añadiendo otro dedo, soltó un segundo gemido aún más intenso. Sus caderas bombeando contra su mano.

"Levanta tu falda, Nami. No nos dejes sin ver. Quiero ver como te corres con Sanji." Las manos de Luffy estaban enroscadas en su silla de cuero, sus nudillos tornándose más blancos mientras ella hacía lo que él pidió. La mano de Sanji dejó su otro pecho para tirar de sus bragas hacia un lado, dejándola completamente desnuda ante sus miradas.

Nami se apoyó hacia atrás completamente contra Sanji, incapaz de sostenerse, todo su ser enfocado el empuje de sus dedos hacia adentro y hacia afuera de su sexo.

"Tienes un coño tan hermoso, Gatita. Un coño tan caliente y mojado. Estamos todos tan hambrientos por él, Gatita. Tan hambrientos por probarlo. Tan hambrientos por follarlo. Duro. Fuerte. No podrás moverte por semanas."

"Oh mierda. Dios." Ella quería que Zorro se callara. Quería que siguiera hablando. Quería tantas cosas que pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca. Estaba tan cerca. Tan cerca de correrse que comenzó a tener pánico. Una pequeña voz en su mente le dijo que este era el momento cuando todo cambiaria entre ellos. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"No luches contra ello, Nami. Por favor déjame sentirlo. Déjame sentir que te corres alrededor de mis dedos. Estas tan apretada, Nami. Nunca he sentido nada tan apretado." Ella forcejeó en su regazo. Tenía que escapar. No podía correrse ahí.

"Esta es _mi_ fantasía. ¿Lo sabías, Nami? Mirarte a ti. Mirar a Sanji. Ambos enrojecidos por el deseo. Ambos muriendo por correrse. Sólo que mi sueño termina cuando consigo follarlos a los dos. Cuando consigo deslizar mi polla profundamente dentro de tu coño, y luego profundamente dentro del dulce culo de Sanji." Luffy gruñó. Estaba desatado. Se sujetaba en la silla, pero parecía que saltaría sobre ellos cual león a su presa. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros de deseo. Miraba a los dos con el mismo deseo por igual.

"Maldita sea Luffy, cállate, cerdo estúpido." La polla de Sanji se sacudió y palpitó contra ella a pesar de su reacción, y ella no pudo contenerse más. Se corrió con un grito, sin tener en cuenta a los otros competidores, inconsciente de todo excepto el placer y las imágenes que las palabras de Luffy trajeron a su mente. Él y Sanji, juntos.

Sanji murmuró un elogio en su oído, acariciando suavemente su sexo húmedo con su mano. Lo sintió bajar su falda rápidamente, abriendo los ojos para encontrar a los otros de pie, de manera protectora delante de ella, y Floren enfrente de ellos. Sin poder ver nada, por culpa de los cuerpos de Luffy y Zorro.

Zorro miraba de muy mala manera a Floren y Luffy no paraba de sonreír mirando hacia atrás.

"Siento de verdad tener que interrumpir. Pero ya que lograron darle un orgasmo, tengo que darles su siguiente pista." Les entrego un papel y se marcho inmediatamente.

Cierto. El juego. Al parecer les dijeron que tenían que hacerla correrse mientras bailaba para ellos. Lo había olvidado durante un momento. Se dejó llevar.

Nami se levantó del regazo de Sanji, alejándose con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos cuando los otros dos trataron de alcanzarla.

"Entonces. ¿La siguiente pista? ¿Qué es lo que dice? Mejor nos damos prisa, parece que Shanks y Makino ya están en camino."

"¿Estás bien, Gatita?" Zorro la veía temblorosa, y no sabía si era a causa de la poca ropa que llevaba encima y del frio que debía estar pasando o por el pedazo de orgasmo que acababa de tener.

"¿La pista?" Le indicó con la mano que no se preocupara sin hacer contacto visual.

Luffy le dio la pista, pero su atención fijada en Sanji, que lamía sus dedos con una meticulosidad que lo hizo gemir y voltearse.

"_**Otro mapa, otra pista. Para confiar en los demás, se necesitan dos**_**."**

"Parece que esta vez alguien más tendrá que disfrazarse y bailar como un idiota. Hablando de eso, voy a apresurarme y cambiarme." Estaba a punto de girarse y salir de allí, aunque más bien, huir de allí.

"¿Nami?" Sanji la giró hacia él, levantando su barbilla con sus dedos todavía húmedos.

"Gracias." Besó su frente y miró hacia abajo, notando la tienda de campaña en el lino, el punto húmedo en la tela cubriendo la punta de su erección. ¿Él le agradecía? Él le había dado uno de los mayores orgasmos de su vida, y estaba todavía dolorosamente excitado. Ella debería agradecerle a él. "pero, estas bien, ¿verdad?" la miraba a los ojos para ver si mentía. Aunque él no era Zorro, podía engañarle.

"No te preocupes. Somos un equipo, ¿verdad?" Sonrió a Sanji y este también.

"Siempre". Levantó una ceja y levantó su voz para incluir los demás. "Mientras Luffy guarde sus fantasías de hombre para él." Sanji miraba de muy mala manera a Luffy y este rió entre dientes, pero había poco humor en ello.

"A Nami pareció gustarle la idea. Anda, se ha ido. Cobarde."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella corrió hasta el escenario y por detrás de la cortina al vestuario. No podía tener aquella conversación ahora mismo. No podía admitir como la encendía la idea de Luffy y Sanji follando.

¿Había alguien alterado su tequila? A causa de ellos ella había tenido unos pocos encuentros con el sexo opuesto. Todos a tientas y torpes. Todos dejándola necesitada.

Nami nunca le contó a Zorro, pero el vibrador que él, en broma, le compró para su cumpleaños había sido quemado en menos de un mes. Este también había comenzado su obsesión secreta por los novios mecánicos. Estos no tenían que pasar el examen con los chicos. Venían en cajas no identificables, y requerían sólo un enchufe o un par de pilas doble A para ser feliz.

Se había dicho a si misma que eso era suficiente para satisfacerla. Pero no podía mentirse más. No después de hoy. Las manos de Sanji sobre su piel, Zorro diciendo esas cosas tan excitantes y Luffy mirando…eso la afectó de una manera asombrosa. Era tan increíblemente erótico, tan excitante. Ella había pensado que Franky estaba loco por tener dos novias, ahora esposas, a la vez, pero finalmente podía entender la atracción.

_No pienses en ello_. Los tres juntos. Zorro dentro de ella, poseyéndola mientras ella miraba a Luffy hacer a Sanji gritar de placer. Luffy tomándola desde atrás y Sanji follando su coño mientras ella chupaba la polla de Zorro dentro de su boca.

_Gran trabajo, Nami. Qué forma de no pensar en ello. _

Quitó las bandas de goma de su cabello, sin molestarse en recogerlo otra vez mientras corría hacia abajo por la escalera hacia la calle donde ellos la esperaban. Tenía que ponerse en orden. Este era solo un juego para ellos, una experiencia excitante que estaban determinados a ganar por una apuesta. Tarde o temprano, después de ganar, ellos se reirían de esta noche, harían unos comentarios lascivos y seguirían adelante.

Ella cruzó los dedos. Aunque realmente, sabía que quería más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había visto a Zorro y Luffy juntos, susurrando justo antes de que llegaran a su siguiente destino. ¿Qué estaban maquinando ahora?

"Su equipo está haciendo un tiempo excelente. Bien. Ahora necesitaremos a Nami, y un voluntario suplementario para hacer funcionar este desafío particular." Shelley se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa brillante.

"Vamos, chicos." Nami compartió una sonrisa de buen humor con Shelley mientras miraban a los tres hombres jugar a Piedra, Papel o Tijeras. Sanji perdió. Tres veces.

Los otros dos sutilmente chocaron puños, y ella lo supo. Lo habían arreglado. Habían querido asegurarse que Sanji perdiera. Ese era un buen juego para eso. Incluso Nami sabía que Sanji creía tener un sistema para aquel juego ridículo. Pero el sistema era tan previsible cuando habías conocido durante tanto tiempo a los otros dos idiotas. Tan listo que era y lo tonto que era en algunas cosas.

"Ustedes dos tendrán que llevar esto. Sólo durante un minuto. Zorro y Luffy, aquí, los conducirán hacia donde tienen que ir. Solo deben confiar en ellos." Nami vio la venda para los ojos en su mano y suspiró.

"De ninguna manera. Ni de coña dejo que este cerdo me lleve a ciegas a dios sabe dónde. Me niego." Sanji dio un paso atrás.

"¿Así que está bien para mí el rebajarme totalmente y ser puesta en situaciones vergonzosas, pero no para ti?" Se cruzó los brazos enfrentándole.

"Nami, yo solo…" Y esta. Estaba perdido. Tenía razón. Esto era por ella.

"Estás completamente en lo cierto. Estoy siendo un pelmazo. Solo estoy un poco fuera de mi elemento." Él tomó la venda de ojos y resopló.

"Únete al club. Solamente quiero saber cuándo será el turno de Zorro y Luffy para sufrir." Las largas pestañas de Sanji bajaron sobre aquellos ojos. Su mirada daba miedo.

"Ellos tendrán su turno. No te preocupes por eso." Dijo mientras encendía uno de sus cigarros. Quería fumar antes de entrar al infierno según él. Le calma los nervios.

Tras atar Shelley las vendas alrededor de sus cabezas. Nami encontró que sus otros sentidos estaban en alerta máxima. Podía oír las conversaciones en una tienda cercana. También oler el aroma de algo delicioso cocinándose en una la parrilla al aire libre, y su estómago gruñó.

Betty y Bill, la pareja inglesa, acababan de llegar. Betty se reía tontamente como una adolescente de algo que Floren le decía.

"Voy a cederte a Zorro ahora, ¿Estás bien, Nami?" Shelley tocó su mano.

"Espera. Quería preguntar… ¿tú hiciste esto antes? ¿Con Floren?" Casi podía oír la risa de la voz de Shelley.

"Sí. Lo hice. Me volví un poco salvaje cuando vine aquí para las vacaciones de verano. Estaba dispuesta a probar cualquier cosa. Tuve mucha suerte, sin embargo, porque esto me trajo hasta él." No veía nada, peor sabía que su sonrisa sería enorme al recordar tal bonito recuerdo.

"Me he desarrollado tarde. Esta es mi primera vez en volverme salvaje." Nami sonrió.

"Si puedo decirlo, pareces estar reponiendo el tiempo perdido." Shelley rió.

Sintió el momento en que Zorro se puso de pie a su lado. Shelley colocó su mano en la suya, y Nami tembló. Los amaba a todos ellos, pero sabía que estaba más cercana a Zorro. Él era el que se había quedado despierto toda la noche con ella, aún después de que los demás se hubieran dormido en sus sacos de dormir, cuando su madre y su hermana murieron. Él que propuso la idea de que la tía de Franky acogiera a Nami para que no fuera enviada a vivir con algún extraño, o fuera atrapada en el sistema de adopción por el resto de su adolescencia. Ellos hasta habían decidido entrar en los negocios juntos, haciendo a Franky un socio igualitario en su cadena de artículos de deporte. Vendieron aventuras al aire libre, y fueron malditamente buenos en ello. Sin Zorro, ella no sabía dónde estaría.

Él era, también sobre el que ella había fantaseado más a menudo. Tal vez era porque, tan cercanos como eran, él era todavía un misterio. Tenía un aire de secretismo sobre él, como si hubiera una parte de él que mantenía separada de todos. Y, tenía que admitir, tenía un cuerpo duro como una piedra. El hombre estaba realmente bueno. Lo entrenaba cada día sin descanso. Y ella no podía quitar los ojos de encima cada vez que lo hacía. Siempre pensó que lo hacía adrede, para exhibirse ante ella. Aunque ella también tenía parte de culpa. Ella se paseaba en verano muchas veces en bikini por la terraza para tomar el sol, mientras Zorro practicaba con las espadas o con las pesas. Supuestamente lo hacía a escondidas, como para no delatarse a la primera de cambio.

"Estás muy tranquila, Gatita. ¿Qué estás pensando?" ¿Por qué? No estaba viendo sus ojos. ¿Por qué sabía que estaba pensando?

"Nunca te lo diré. Es un secreto." Notaba donde estaba, así que le dirigió la lengua hacia él.

"¿Quieres apostar?" se acerco más cerca su oído.

"No empieces, Zorro. Creo que he terminado de apostar por un tiempo. Solo dime por donde ir para no tropezar. Y no te pierdas." Sabía que no la dejaría hacerse daño, pero al estar tanto tiempo perdidos, podía despistarse.

"Confía en mí, Gatita. No te dejaré caer. Y aparte, Shelley y el rubio hormonado están delante." Ella comenzaba a pensar que era un poco tarde para aquella promesa.

Estaban caminando por un pasillo estrecho, podía oír a Sanji quejándose a Luffy por delante de ella y sonrió.

"Luffy tenía razón, ¿cierto, Gatita? Fue la idea de ellos juntos lo que finalmente te hizo correrte, ¿verdad?" El aliento de Zorro acarició su oído.

"¿Es eso raro?" Se mordió el labio.

"No. No hay nada raro sobre las personas que se desean las unas a las otras. El sexo es la cosa más natural sobre el planeta. Algunas personas solamente necesitan perder la capacidad de controlar la situación, para que finalmente puedan ser honestas consigo mismas y sobre lo que quieren. Para poder ver lo que está justo frente a ellas." Redujo la velocidad para hablarle. ¿Hablaba sobre Sanji, o ella?

"¿Alguna vez _has_ perdido el control?" Quiso saber Nami.

"Estuve cerca esta noche. Viendo cómo te corrías. Viendo a Sanji follarte con sus dedos. Quise mandar a la mierda de un golpe al hormonado del Florencio ese por interrumpirnos y osar poner un solo ojo en ti. Pero si él no lo hubiera hecho, yo no habría sido capaz de detenerme y follarte allí mismo, quisieras o no. Aunque estoy más que seguro que lo estabas deseando... y cualquiera de nosotros." Nami lamió sus labios. Su cuerpo había comenzado a calentarse otra vez. Dios, le gustaba cuando él le hablaba así.

Zorro la giró, dirigiéndola a través de una puerta. Él murmuró un bajo "_gracias_," a alguien, y luego la puerta se cerró con llave detrás de ellos.

"¿Zorro?" No oía nada. ¿La había dejado sola? Imposible.

"Estoy aquí, Gatita. También están Sanji y Luffy." Ella inclinó la cabeza, escuchando. Podía oír la respiración de Luffy acelerarse, oír el estrépito del metal, y el chasquido de algo enganchándose en su lugar.

"Hijo de puta." Sanji sonaba gruñón, pero resignado. Y algo más. ¿Encendido?

"¿Recuerdas lo que decía la pista? Esta parte del juego es todo sobre la confianza. Si queremos ganar esta apuesta, tienes que confiar en mí. Sube." Zorro tomó su mano otra vez, dirigiéndola más hacia adentro en la habitación.

Ella lo hizo, colocando sus pies sobre dos plataformas parecidas a pedales. Se inclinó hacia atrás contra lo que sintió un poco como una máquina de ejercicio. Cuero contra su espalda, metal frío contra sus muslos.

"Levanta los brazos." Su voz sonaba extraña. Casi gutural. Ella levantó los brazos y él tomó sus muñecas, colocándolas en… ¿qué era eso? ¿Pulseras de restricción forradas de cuero?

"Mi confianza se está acabando, chicos. ¿Puede alguien quitarme la venda de los ojos?" Le esta asustando todo esto, y ella sin poder ver.

"Un minuto. Quiero absorber todo esto. Hmmm, me encanta tu olor de allá abajo. Es embriagador. Y su sabor más aún." El tono de Zorro estaba lleno de satisfacción. Eso ponía nerviosa a Nami.

"¿Ella realmente se ve sexy así, verdad? Consigamos una tercera opinión." Luffy tenía aquel sonido travieso que quería decir que ella estaba en problemas. Sus muslos se movieron, agitados. Ella _quería_ estar en problemas. En el segundo que Zorro la había atado sobre este…lo que fuera…su corazón había comenzado a palpitar como loco y sus pezones habían empujado contra su camisa.

Estaba averiguando algunas cosas espantosas sobre ella esta noche.

"¿Es este el juego? ¿Torturarme mostrándome lo que no puedo tocar?" Sanji miraba desde su posición a Nami.

"Ella te escogió en el último desafío. Tú la tocaste, aquí." Luffy se rió de Sanji. Sintió la camiseta levantarse hasta su cuello. Unos dedos bailaron ligeramente por sus pechos desnudos, y su aliento salió en un jadeo.

"Tu mojaste tus dedos en su calor." Unos nudillos apretaron, durante un momento frustrante, sobre la tela de sus pantalones cortos entre sus piernas.

"Luffy tiene razón. Nosotros los miramos gozar juntos, pero las reglas nos impidieron participar. Es nuestro turno ahora." Zorro la ponía cada vez más con sus comentarios. Es que este hombre era puro erotismo.

"Quítame. La. Venda." Nami temblaba por la excitación pero Zorro se rió.

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, no estás realmente en ninguna posición para ordenarnos. Tus pezones están duros, Gatita. ¿Estás disfrutando no tener el control? Descubrámoslo." El olor de Zorro la rodeó. Todo macho oscuro y sexy. Sus dedos se deslizaron justo bajo el cinturón de sus pantalones cortos, y ella se sintió ceder mientras él liberaba el botón superior, bajando la cremallera.

Contuvo su aliento mientras él despacio extendía la tela de sus pantalones cortos, revelando su pequeño tanga, rosa.

"¿Rosa, huh? Entonces la chica poco femenina tiene algunas sorpresas ocultas. Me gusta esto. Me recuerda el algodón de azúcar. Me pone... hambriento." Dijo mientras se lamia los labios. Parecía una pantera apunto de atacar.

"Por favor, Zorro. Por favor déjame ver." Zorro comenzó a bajar sus pantalones cortos y ella gimió.

"Dijiste la palabra mágica, Gatita." Las manos contra su piel temblaron. La venda sobre sus ojos fue quitada, y Nami parpadeó. Sanji entró en su campo visual primero. Ellos debían haberle quitado su camiseta antes de atarlo. Y sus pantalones. Sus pantalones estaban ya alrededor de sus rodillas.

Nami se encontró con su mirada clavada en su polla endurecida. Era gruesa y oscura con la excitación. Lamió sus labios otra vez, preguntándose como sabría él.

"La venganza es muy puta, Luffy. Me pagaras esto. Te lo juro." Sanji dio un tirón sobre sus restricciones.

"Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a asumir, amigo. Más que dispuesto. Ahora échate hacia atrás y disfruta el espectáculo, porque tan pronto tengamos la oportunidad de darle a Nami un orgasmo increíble, iré por ti. ¿O debería decir, _tú_ te vendrás por _mí_?" Luffy se paró al lado de Nami, su mano acariciando su brazo, él también parecía cautivado por la erección en crecimiento de Sanji.

Ella miró el cuerpo de Sanji temblar ante aquellas palabras y sintió un temblor propio en respuesta. Tiró de sus pantalones cortos y la ropa interior hacia abajo por sus muslos hasta que ella, como Sanji, tuvo los pantalones alrededor de sus rodillas.

"¿Entonces el desafío es hacer que me corra?" La mirada de Zorro atrapó la suya, y él sonrió.

"El _desafío_ es que tu confíes en mí, y que Sanji confíe en Luffy con su placer. _Mi_ plan es hacer que te corras tantas veces como pueda, antes de que el rubito hormonado golpee la puerta y me arrastren lejos de ti." Zorro dobló la cabeza y acarició sus labios con los suyos. Dulcemente. Con cuidado. Como la calma antes de la tormenta.

"Oh." Su aliento era inestable, y Zorro no se movió mientras esperaba su respuesta. "Buen plan." Y tan bueno. Iba a disfrutar otra vez pero por partida doble. Definitiva estaba loca por seguir este juego. Pero bendita locura la suya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Bien? ¿Respiran aún? ¿Qué les pareció? Picante, ¿verdad? Y tanto. Pues esto no es nada comparado con lo que viene. Agarraos fuerte que vienen curvas en el 4º capitulo. Esto será como un juego de niños en comparación.**

**Espero que les guste y no tengan muchos sudores. ^^**

**Hora de contestar reviews...**

**Lobalunallena**: Sí, a mí también me darían ganas de matarlas lentamente si me hicieran eso mis supuestas amigas. Robin y Vivi son un peligro, y más borrachas. Disfruta del capi nuevo. Espero tus comentarios y/u opiniones. Un beso.

**Liz1525**: Si, Sanji es el más expresivo en cuanto a sus emociones y no duda en expresar su contento a todos los dioses que haya a su alcance. Iba a ser mala y poner a quien escogería Nami, al principio del tercer capi... pero quise dejarlo como estaba... no quiero que me castigue el Karma por ser malvada. Disfruta del capítulo y espero tu comentario. ^^ Un beso.

**xXKrisstal06Xx:** Sí, aunque más bien bisexual. Me alegra que no te despistaras esta vez. ^^ Va a haber muchas cosas sorprendentes. Jejeje ^^ disfruta y espero verte por aquí un comentario. Un beso.

**Kasumi Runa**: Gracias. Intento que sea clara para cualquier dialecto y sin faltas (aunque alguna se me ha escapado fijo... pero esta escondida la muy maldita). Creo que todas las aquí presentes (y yo la primer) somos un poco pervers, pero... ¿quien dijo que eso sea malo? Mientras que no molestemos a nadie, ¡hagamos locuras! Tranquila, lemon habrá a raudales. O por lo menos satisfactorios. Disfruta, aquí hay un poco de lemon picanton. Espero un comentario... para saber si te ha gustado o no. Un beso.

**Guest**: como ya dije, ¡arriba las pervers! Nosotras somos las buenas. ;-p yo creo que también me enamoré del trio... aunque sigo prefiriendo a Zorro ante todos los demás. ¿Dónde están esos hombres? No sé, ni idea... pero si los encuentras, avísanos. Yo quiero uno. Y tranquila, no pienso dejarlo a medias. Lo tengo casi acabado. Le voy dando retoques y añadiendo cosas según se me van ocurriendo, voy mejorando cosas que creo que no están del todo bien, pero intentaré ir poniendo cada lunes un capi nuevo. Son 6, así que... vamos por el ecuador del fic. Y si, tendrás celos de Nami, como yo los tengo también. Un beso y espero disfrutes del capítulo. Ah, y tu comentario también. (Es mi droga particular jijiji^^)

**Dened01**: Gracias. Aquí tienes el capi y espero sigas disfrutando del fic casi tanto como yo ofreciéndooslo a vosotras. Un beso.

**Y gracias también a las tímidas que me siguen entre las sombras, ya sea solo leyendo o incluyendo la historia en favoritos (no seáis tímidas... si no, os quedáis sin el sorteo del Monster trio) *****Nota importante****... Son míos, pero os lo cederé un rato... pero solo si me dejáis un pequeño comentario. Chiquitín como Chopper. Hacerlo por Chopper... es tan mono... ¿no os da pena? ^^U si ya sé, estoy loca, pero a mucha honra. **

**Disfruten y hasta el lunes que viene, si dios quiere... y si no, también. ^^**

**Rukia Snape.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Nami miró alrededor de la habitación. Estaba vacía aparte de las dos cruces de hierro a las que ella y Sanji estaban sujetos, y una mesa llena de juguetes y lubricante. Tomó una respiración profunda, intentando tranquilizar su corazón acelerado. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración agitada.

"Oh, Nami, hazlo otra vez." Luffy ahuecó sus pechos, levantando y presionándolos juntos con toda la fascinación de un niño con un juguete nuevo.

"No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado para tocarlos. Nos han estado tentado tus pechos durante mucho tiempo a los tres. Todos aquellos viajes al río, ese feo traje de baño azul que pensaste que lo ocultaba todo. Y ese maldito bikini minúsculo que usabas cuando querías tumbarte al sol tranquila. Estaríamos mintiendo si cualquiera de nosotros negara lo que hicimos en nuestros sacos de dormir o en nuestras camas cada noche, pensando en tus malditos y tentadores pechos. Tú eras un demonio enviado para torturarnos, Nami." Luffy seguía restregando su cara por cada uno de sus pechos, pasando de un pezón a otro, pasando por el centro de los dos, y eso la estaba poniendo a mil.

"Y-yo ¿lo siento?" Nami no podía casi ni hablar. Si hablaba mucho, sabía que gemiría.

"No, Gatita. No te atrevas a pedir perdón. Tú lo vales. Siempre lo has hecho." Luffy estuvo de acuerdo con Zorro. "Siempre". Entonces ambos hombres bajaron sus cabezas hacia sus pechos, cada uno colocando sus labios alrededor de un pezón y chupando con fuerza.

"_Ahhhh_." Nami miró sobre sus cabezas y su mirada se unió con la de Sanji. Él tiraba contra sus ataduras, su gruesa polla dura como el acero al que estaba atado mientras miraba a los otros alimentarse de sus pezones con placer voraz.

Dos juegos de dedos ásperos y masculinos viajaron hacia abajo por su vientre, deslizándose entre sus piernas para masajear su sexo. Nami gimió pero nunca quitó sus ojos de Sanji. Su expresión estaba llena de cólera y frustración por estar atado, mantenido lejos de ella. Y necesidad. Necesidad infinita, sin final.

"Malditos bastardos. No os atreváis a tocarla así delante mia y me dejéis fuera de esto. Yo también quiero, cabrones. Soltarme, joder." Sanji seguía luchando por liberarse mientras su erección se hacía cada vez más dolorosa.

"Mira a Sanji... _Así_ es como se sintió, Gatita. Desearte. Amarte, cuidarte y ser tu amigo, todo mientras quería tocarte y besarte a cada momento que te veía. Ya fuera con el pijama andrajoso o en bikini minúsculo. Y sabiendo que nunca podría hacerlo." Zorro tiró de sus ataduras otra vez, sintiéndolas menos apretadas, pero firmes.

Sus ojos se movieron por la boca de Luffy mientras este dejaba el pecho de Nami, dirigiéndose hacia el sur. Luffy alzó la vista, su aliento tibio contra su clítoris.

"Dinos que fue lo sentiste, Nami. Dinos si pensabas en nosotros, que te tocabas por la noche hasta correrte gritando nuestros nombres." Tiró de su clítoris con sus dientes, lamiendo su sexo empapado con golpes suaves y sensuales de su lengua.

"Lo hice. Dios, claro que lo hice. Tantas veces. Pero nosotros no podíamos…yo no podía. Mierda, Luffy. _Sí_." Nami volvió a sentir un ardor muy fuerte allí abajo.

Luffy sonrió contra su sexo, pellizcando juguetonamente el clítoris con sus dientes. Ardor, más ardor la llenaba. Y todo por culpa de la lengua de Luffy. Parecía que tenía una lengua extensible y la estaba bombardeando con ella como si fuera su propio miembro.

"Es mejor que cualquier sueño húmedo, Gatita. Tu sabor es afrodisiaco. La forma como te sientes es excitante a más no poder. No podemos tener suficiente de ti. Dime lo que quieres, independientemente de lo que sea, es tuyo, Nami. Pide lo que sea, por muy sórdido y perverso que sea, estaremos dispuestos a darte lo que sea." Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo ante la sinceridad en la voz de Zorro. Ella alzó la vista hacia Sanji, tratando de concentrarse, a pesar de la distracción de la estimulación exhaustiva que le está dando Luffy abajo, y Zorro en los pechos.

"Quiero ver a Luffy... hacer correrse a Sanji." Zorro soltó una risita contra su pecho y Luffy la miraba con estrellitas en los ojos, guiñándole un ojo en complicidad. Mientras, Sanji comenzaba a decir tacos a diestro y siniestro. Ella no tenía idea de que él supiera decir palabrotas de esa manera. ¿Estaba equivocada? ¿Había recibido todas sus señales mal? ¿_No_ deseaba él a Luffy?

"Veo preocupación en vez de deseo en tus ojos, Nami. No podemos tener eso." Luffy se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ruborizado Sanji, pasando un dedo alrededor de uno de sus pezones, dando círculos.

"A Sanji puede no gustarle el desearme. Pero me desea, aunque aún no lo sabe. Y lo ha hecho por mucho tiempo." Luffy se acercaba peligrosamente a Sanji, comiéndole con los ojos

"Pero que dices, estúpido haragán. Cerebro de paja. Suéltame o te juro que te mataré." Sanji intentaba huir, pero estaba como hipnotizado por la mirada de Luffy.

Zorro frotó una mejilla contra la piel del vientre de Nami, mientras observaban juntos como Luffy tocaba a su agitado amigo.

"¿He de decirles sobre aquella noche, entonces? ¿Sobre cuán cerca estuvimos de ceder ante la necesidad? Como fuiste tú, y no yo, quien inició aquel beso, y llevó mi mano hacia tu pe–"No pudo acabar de decir la frase...

"Yo estaba borracho, cabrón. Yo no quería. Estaba muy pero que muy borracho, ¿Es qué no te diste cuenta?" Luffy agarró la mandíbula de Sanji, forzándolo a mirarle.

"Es por eso que me marché. El por qué _yo_ lo detuve, a pesar de tus protestas. Mirando hacia atrás, pienso que me equivoqué. Debí haberte follado hasta la tapa de los sesos aquella noche. Debí haberte follado de cada modo sucio y a la vez hermoso que había pensado miles de veces en mi mente. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho mi mejor amigo no habría pasado los últimos cinco años huyendo de mí." Seguía agarrándole de la mandíbula, aunque ahora menos fuerte.

"Deseábamos a Nami. Dijimos que la queríamos." Sanji sonó casi lastimero, desesperado. Luffy cayó de rodillas.

"Sí, deseábamos a Nami. Todavía lo hacemos. Todavía lo hago... Os deseo a los dos por igual. ¿Y tú y yo, _viejo amigo_? También deseábamos esto." Luffy, lejos de estar abatido, siguió acariciando las piernas del rubio.

Nami sintió su sexo llenarse de crema, sus muslos temblando mientras miraba a Luffy dar besos suaves sobre los muslos de Sanji, sobre sus caderas, atormentando, pero nunca probando verdaderamente su polla.

"¿Alguna vez probaste esta zona tan caliente? ¿Alguna vez deslizaste un dedo en ese dulce culo, accidentalmente en la ducha, preguntándote como habría sido sentirlo dentro?" Las manos de Luffy se deslizaron alrededor de él para agarrar las mejillas del culo de Sanji.

Las caderas de Sanji empujaron involuntariamente, haciendo que Nami se preguntara si Luffy había presionado uno de sus dedos contra su ano. "Nami, yo… no..." Sanji la descubrió mirando, mordió su labio con tanta fuerza que éste sangró.

"Creo que nunca había visto algo tan sexy." Ella sonrió con aprobación. Amándolo, sintiendo la agonía en la que él estaba al resistirse a algo, que obviamente, quería desesperadamente.

"¿Lo has hecho, Sanji? ¿Alguna vez te follaste a ti mismo con tus dedos o con un tapón, desesperado porque mi polla golpeara ese punto especial que te enviaría a la jodida luna? ¿O Nami y tú son todavía vírgenes ahí?" Luffy no dejaba de presionar a Sanji.

"Nami, tú no eres…tú no eres… ¿Cómo?" Nami debió hacer una mueca extraña, descubriéndolo Sanji.

Zorro se puso de pie ante las palabras de duda de Sanji. Incluso Luffy giró en su dirección sorprendido. Si un disco se hubiera rayado, este no podría haber sido un momento más incómodo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así todos? "La expresión de Zorro se puso severa. Estaba muy asustada.

"¿Quién, Gatita? ¿Quién folló tu culo? Apenas hemos dejado a un cuerpo con pene estar cerca de ti durante años. ¿Fue ese fin de semana con la Tía Mozu?" Zorro la miraba muy fuerte y le exigía una explicación.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que vosotros habéis estado deliberadamente espantando a todas mis citas y _tú eres_ el que está enfadado? Esto es el colmo." Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra, todos la miraban con dolor en sus ojos. Como si ella hubiera sido infiel.

"Joder, nadie, ¿vale? No he echado un polvo en siglos, gracias a vosotros. Hicisteis el trabajo demasiado bien, cabrones. Si no fuera por mi vibrador y el tapón anal, yo moriría de frustración gracias a vosotros, imbéciles." Ya lo había confesado, y a los cuatro vientos lo había dicho.

"¿Tapón anal? ¿Ti-_ienes_ un tapón anal? Ay, dios, creo que me acabo de correr un poco. ¿De qué tipo? ¿Grande? ¿Largo? ¿Fino?" Luffy apoyó su oscura cabeza contra el muslo de Sanji, y con los ojos cerrados, imaginándoselo.

"Que importa de qué ti..." Zorro levantó una ceja y sonriendo, acababa de recordar el regalito en broma que la hizo hace tiempo. Pero con la expresión de Nami, se tragó sus palabras.

Sanji la miraba como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, sus ojos dilatados, su cuerpo cubierto con un brillo de sudor.

"Me gusta hacer eso, ¿vale? Sanji, cuando Luffy nos dijo que le gustaban los hombres también, me lo pregunté. Me pregunté cómo sería tener a alguien dentro de mí allí también. Entonces compré el tapón. Este dolió al principio, pero se sintió bien al mismo tiempo. Cuando por fin los tuve todo dentro, profundamente, y lo encendí…me corrí. Yo nunca me había corrido con tanta fuerza hasta... pues hasta que bailé para ti." Estaba roja. Les estaba contando como se había masturbado una vez... Bueno, una de muchas.

"Oh, preciosa, eso es aluci..." Y de repente, Luffy lamió la polla de Sanji, solo una vez, como si fuera incapaz de contenerse. Y Sanji estalló.

"¿Quieres que lo admita, eh? ¿Quieres que suplique? Te odié por marcharte esa maldita noche y me odié por querer que te quedaras. Y sí, me toqué, preguntándome como sería sentir eso entre nosotros. Ahora pienso que podría explotar si no me tocas. Chupa mi jodida polla, Luffy. Trágala toda por tu jodida garganta. Muéstranos a Nami y a mí si eres tan bueno como dices que eres." Le acababa de retar a Luffy. Y eso era todo lo que Luffy necesitaba escuchar.

Nami jadeó al ver la gruesa polla de Sanji desaparecer en la boca de Luffy, aquellos labios llenos estirándose para aceptar su anchura, gimiendo con el sabor.

"_Mierda._" La cara de Sanji estaba tirante por la excitación. "Luffy, mierda, hazlo. Métemela en mi culo. Lo quiero ahora." Él extendió más sus piernas hacia fuera y Nami vio el brazo de Luffy trabajar, sabiendo que él lo follaba con sus dedos mientras succionaba su polla. Ella gimió en voz alta hasta que la cara de Zorro llenó su visión, bloqueando su vista.

"Buena chica, pero ahora, quiero tu completa atención. Voy a comer tu dulce coño, Gatita. Y tú te vas a correr para mí. Te vas a correr gritando mi nombre. Y luego, sin importar como termine esta carrera o quién esté mirando, _te voy_ a follar. Una y otra vez, hasta que no podamos mover ni un puñetero musculo. Y después de descansar, te tomaré otra vez." Zorro la besó, su lengua empujando profundamente dentro de su boca abierta, como si no pudiera conseguir suficiente de su sabor. Ella mordió su labio y él ronroneó, levantando sus labios de los suyos para mirarla, ojos verdes tan oscuros que se veían casi negros.

Él besó su cuello, su clavícula. Ella tembló cuando él besó la parte inferior de cada pecho, luego lamió un círculo delicado alrededor de su ombligo. Vio trotar a Luffy feliz hacia la mesa, para desempaquetar un pequeño tapón negro y cubrirlo con lubricante y volver sonriendo donde Sanji.

Y luego en todo lo que pensó fue en Zorro. Él tomó sus pies uno por uno, quitando completamente sus pantalones cortos y la ropa interior y levantó sus piernas para colgarlas sobre sus hombros. Extendió los labios de su sexo con sus dedos, respirándola por un momento dolorosamente tierno, antes de enterrar su cara entre sus muslos.

No hubo ninguna lamida apacible, ninguna vacilación. Zorro tomó. Comió en su clítoris, mordisqueó sobre los labios de su coño, su lengua empujando profundamente dentro, follándola con su boca. "¡Zorro! ¡Zorro, eso se siente tan…_Oh, Santa madre de dios_!" Era más rudo que Luffy, pero a la vez más placentero. Le gustaba la brutalidad de Zorro, hasta en ese momento.

"Fóllame, Luffy. Fóllame con eso. _Sí._ Mierda, ¿qué estás…? Dios, me voy a correr, Luffy." Los aullidos de placer de Sanji se cubrían con los suyos propios, aumentando en urgencia y tono mientras sus dos amantes procuraban satisfacer sus necesidades.

Zorro deslizó un dedo por sus jugos, presionándolo contra su culo, atormentándola mientras la follaba con su lengua. Ella suspiró, relajando sus músculos para tomarlo dentro y él gimió contra su clítoris, empujando a través del apretado anillo de su culo con un gruñido.

"¡Nami!" Ella abrió los ojos por el grito de Sanji.

"Córrete conmigo, Namicita mia. No puedo contenerme. Córrete para nosotros, Nami. _Mierda_. Tengo que…" La mirada febril de Sanji buscando la suya mientras se corría dentro de la boca de Luffy.

Nami gritó el nombre de Zorro mientras llegaba al clímax, mirando a Sanji retorcerse mientras Luffy tragaba su corrida, rechazando retirarse, y su mano torciendo el tapón anal más profundo en el culo de Sanji.

Zorro sacó su dedo, y con ambas manos agarrando sus muslos mientras tragaba cada gota de su excitación, chupando y lamiendo mientras que ella temblaba como una hoja contra él. Él no se detenía. No se detenía y ella podía sentir su deseo elevándose otra vez, su cuerpo hormigueando con calor renovado.

"¿Zorro? Tío, tenemos que dejarles ir ahora. Ellos no van a dejarnos aquí por mucho más tiempo." Luffy se había puesto de pie, besando al ahora silencioso Sanji, tiernamente sobre los labios, deslizando hacia fuera el tapón y guardándose una botella extra de lubricante en su bolsillo antes de comenzar a desatarlo.

Ella vio como los dos vinieron a pararse a ambos lados del arrodillado Zorro. Él gruñó como un perro hambriento por su comida. No quería irse de allí. Era su lugar favorito. Sus piernas. Sanji y Luffy intentaron apartarle pero su apretón sobre sus muslos casi le produjo cardenales, mientras él volvía a llevarla de nuevo a un nivel febril con su lengua.

"Otra vez. Dejarme en paz... _Más, quiero más_." Y seguía a lo suyo, mientras a Nami se iba acercando otra vez a su clímax máximo.

Sanji estaba preocupado, pero Luffy miró sus ojos y sonrió.

"Realmente necesita que te corras otra vez, Nami. Démosle lo que necesita." Él levantó un pesado pecho con su mano, ofreciéndolo a Sanji. El rubio adonis lo tomó con gratitud, chupando la punta con fuerza contra el techo de su boca. Luffy tomó el otro.

Era demasiado. Tener a todos ellos tocándola, besándola de esta forma. Era demasiado. Se corrió otra vez. Más duro que antes. Zorro con gula la bebió, sus sonidos de placer vibrando contra su clítoris. Como si estuviera saboreando el néctar de la vida. Bebía y bebía como si la vida le fuera en ello. Sin derramar una mínima gota de esa ambrosia.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta y esta se abrió. "Para su información, vuestro tiempo casi se ha acabado aquí. Tenemos bebidas y bocadillos en la pequeña cantina al otro lado de la calle antes del desafío final. Vengan y únanse a nosotros."

La voz alegre de Shelley finalmente hizo que Zorro se pusiera de pie de un salto. Sus altos pómulos estaban oscuros por el rubor, su mandíbula estaba apretada. Tapaba el cuerpo de Nami como si fuera un biombo. Luffy y Sanji la desataron mientras, pero Zorro no se quitó del camino. Miraba a Shelley como si quisiera matarla con la mirada. Shelley se dio por aludida, y cerró la puerta tan rápido como pudo.

Nami vio la erección cubierta por sus jeans. Los ojos de Nami se ampliaron. Era un bulto muy, pero que muy grande. Como hipnotizada, alargo la mano y tocó el bulto de Zorro. El bulto parecía ser largo, grueso y estaba tan duro que ella quiso rogarle que la tomara. Aquí y ahora.

Él cerró los ojos, saboreando la sensación de su toque por un momento. Reprimiendo un gemido, se giró para abrir la gruesa puerta metálica y salir al exterior.

"Voy a vestirte, Nami. Sanji, ve y asegúrate que Zorro no lance a la pequeña Shelley al océano o la mate con los cuchillos que encuentre en la cocina." Hizo lo que le mando y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

"¿Está bien?" Nami le permitió a Luffy vestirla como si fuera una niña. Él bajó su camiseta, luego recogió sus pantalones cortos y la ropa interior del suelo.

"Oh, seguro. Aunque es solo que le ocurre como si fuera un drogadicto que ha vivido con una dosis de su droga favorita bajo sus narices durante veinte años. Después de todo ese tiempo, alguien le da a probar una muy pequeña parte, solamente una, pero le dicen que no puede tenerlo todo." La confusión de Nami se debió haber mostrado en su cara.

"No podíamos corrernos. Al menos, Zorro y yo no debíamos. Y a ninguno de nosotros se nos ha permitido follarte del modo que queremos. Esa es nuestra parte en estos desafíos. Eso sólo que nos está poniéndonos a todos un poco locos." Luffy sonreía recordando, seguramente, lo que acababa de pasar hacia unos escasos minutos.

"Oh. Lo siento." Nami estaba triste. Les estaba haciendo daño, inconscientemente.

"No digas chorradas. Me está gustando este jueguecito. Sí, mucho." Él rió entre dientes y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Todo esto va a funcionar bien, Nami. No pienses más en ello. Vamos a buscar algo para comer. Me muero de hambre. Quiero carne, mucha carne." Le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes, mientras le abría la puerta a Nami.

"Tú nunca cambiaras, ¿verdad?" No, y no quería que lo hiciera.

"Bill es un poco tímido, pobrecito. Hemos decidido saltarnos el último desafío e ir de regreso al barco. Así puedo tratar con el hombre en privado." Betty rió tontamente sobre el borde de su botella de cerveza, haciendo a las otras chicas reír.

"Pero no se preocupen, le hemos dado nuestra parte del dinero Shelley. Quien quiera que gane, lo podrá tener. Valió la pena, por lo que a mí se refiere, claro."

La maldita apuesta. Nami no estaba segura de como se sentía sobre ella. Esta le había dado la tarde de sus sueños. Fantasía tras fantasía, la mayoría de enterradas tan profundamente que ni siquiera las había admitido ante sí misma. Pero no podía evitar pensar en el mañana. ¿Cómo serían ellos capaces de continuar como hasta ahora, después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos aquí?

"No sé como irán los puntos, pero en lo concerniente a la velocidad, definitivamente recupere mi tiempo del primer desafío con este último. Nosotros fuimos los primeros en llegar aquí, después de todo." Nami le hizo una mueca a Natalie. Y pensaba que _ella_ era competitiva. La pobre Makino se veía totalmente intimidada por la dominatrix del infierno.

"No sé, Shanks y Makino han sobresalido en todo hasta ahora. Mi equipo, por otra parte…" Nami intento defender a Makino, y esta sonrió con gratitud.

"Bueno, yo sólo tengo que preocuparme por un hombre, Nami. No sé como manejaría…um…Sin ánimo de ofender, a tres." Se iba soltando cada vez más la tímida Makino. Le gustaba Nami. Era lo que ella quería ser para su Shanks. Fuerte, valiente y decidida.

"No te preocupes. No sé ni yo como cojones estoy haciendo esto." Nami echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, deslizando una patata cargada de salsa en su boca mientras estudiaba a su e_quipo. _Luffy y Sanji hablaban intensamente, los gestos dramáticos de la mano de Luffy le decían que él estaba contando un chiste muy teatral mientras tenía un trozo de carne enorme en la mano.

Zorro, en cambio, estaba de pie al lado de ellos en la barra, aferrado a una cerveza en silencio. Él se veía diferente. Distante. ¿Ya había comenzado entonces? ¿El cambio que ella había estado temiendo?

"¿Señora? ¿Puedo hablar con usted durante un momento, en privado?" Era Floren. Ella asintió, excusándose para unirse al apuesto guía en una esquina lejana, para no ser escuchados.

"Sus amigas, las que pagaron por su excursión, me dieron instrucciones de darle esta nota ahora." ¿Otra nota? Grandioso. ¿Ahora qué?

"Gracias, Floren. Y por favor, por el bien de mi salud mental, llámame Nami." Él se puso de pie cerca de ella, ocultándola de la vista de los demás mientras la leía.

_**"Mi queridísima niña,**_

_**Si has llegado hasta este punto sin volver corriendo al barco y "rebanar cabezas", ¡bravo! Estoy orgullosa de ti. Los chicos siempre han estado locos por ti, y son tan protectores, yo sabía que estarías bien. El último desafío es de enormes proporciones, pero si eres tan valiente como sé que eres, tú lo aceptarás. Sí, sí, sé lo que estás pensando. He pasado por esa carrera antes… ¿no es estupenda? No estés enojada con Robin, yo la convencí de ello. Y no está sola en este marrón, pero esa es la única pista que conseguirás de mí.**_

_**Siempre he querido que seas feliz. Puede ser poco convencional, pero tú sabes lo que siempre digo, mientras más, mejor.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Tía Mozu"**_

"Creo que Shelley podría estar buscándote, ¿No?" Zorro estaba de pie al lado de Floren, con una sonrisa amenazante en su cara.

"Estoy seguro de que lo está. Buena suerte en el resto de la carrera, para ambos." El joven guía retrocedió, con las manos hacia arriba.

"Eso fue grosero, Zorro. Y completamente innecesario." Nami le dio la nota a Zorro.

"¿Qué piensas que quiere decir con que no está sola?" Nami estaba confusa con todo esto. Zorro se encogió de hombros, metiendo la nota en su bolsillo.

"¿Quién sabe? ¿Franky tal vez? Aunque ese no es realmente su estilo. No se cortaría un pelo en delatarse inmediatamente. Además, él ha estado demasiado distraído con la boda para planificar algo como esto." Tomó un trago de la cerveza, mirando sobre su hombro.

"¿Importa cómo llegamos aquí? Pensaba que estarías más preocupada por lo que viene. No parezcas tan sorprendida, Gatita. No es como si fuéramos completos extraños. Nadie te conoce mejor que yo." Siempre lo hacía. Ya fuera con una frase, un ruido o una mirada, sabía si mentía o que le pasaba.

"Lo sé. Qué lío." Zorro giró para afrontarla.

"¿Lo es? Sanji y Luffy están hablando otra vez, y todos hemos estado pasándolo estupendamente. Aunque tú, en concreto pareces estar disfrutando mucho." Ya volvía a hablarle con esa voz tan... tan... sexy. Baja y ronca, era demasiado para sus pervertidas neuronas.

"Lo estoy, es solo –" Ella se ruborizó.

"Solo nada. Disfruta de ello, Nami. Déjanos hacerte sentir bien. Y, si en el camino, ganamos muchos doblones por hacer lo que nos gusta, mejor, ¿no?" Zorro le mostro los cinco para que chocara, con complicidad. Y por una vez, no se dio cuenta de su estado.

"Sí. Por supuesto. Hmmm, Creo que necesito otra bebida. Tú sigue con ellos. Ahora vengo." Ella caminó hacia la barra, lejos de Luffy y Sanji, lejos de los otros jugadores. No quería que vieran su cara, o estarían sobre ella en un instante. Se sentía como la idiota a la que le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Acababa de descubrir algo. Zorro no la conocía tan bien después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. To be continued .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Hola? ¿Alguna con vida? Espero que sí, porque aún falta lo mejor del Fic.**

**Este ha sido muy muy caliente, pero hay más y mejor. La última prueba es la más dura de todas. **

**Vamos a contestar lo review. Venga, quiero más... más^^**

**Dened01: **Ya ves, quien no quisiera eso. Bueno, puede que no todo el mundo le gusten los tríos o cuartetos, pero debe ser una risa contante estar con ellos de amigos aunque fuera. Espero que te guste y hasta el próximo capi. Un besazo enorme.

**Guest o anónimo nº1:** Si me dejáis aunque sea un pequeño Nick al final del review, me podré dirigir mejor a vosotros/as. Si este te pareció caliente, el siguiente te abrasas. Prepárate un abanico con aire acondicionado para el que viene. Un beso y espero verte otra vez.

**Guest o anónimo nº2: **Lo mismo que al anónimo anterior, si me ponéis un pequeño Nick me podré dirigir mejor a vosotros/as. Se cumplió tu deseo, hay Yaoi, aunque en menor medida. Zoro ya empieza a entrar más en materia "Conozcamos el cuerpo de Nami". Espero que tus expectativas se hayan satisfecho y las que vienen también. Un beso y espero verte por aquí con un review.

**LAotaku99**: me alegra que te guste y también despertar tu lado perver. Hay que dejarlos salir más a menudo. Jijiji. Pero respira o te pierdes el final. Disfruta de ese capi. Un besote.

**Guest o anónimo nº3:** ídem a lo dicho a otros anónimos... no sé como dirigirme a vosotros...jo. Tranquila, que acabo la historia. Ya está acabada, solo que le doy cambios y mejoras cada día y va aumentando con nuevas ideas y demás, pero lo que es importante, esta OK. ^^ Disfruta y un besote.

**Un besazo a toda/os los que me leen en las sombras. Los favoritos que me llegan cada día. Se agradece y mucho. Gracias y que disfruten del capi casi tanto como yo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ya era de noche. En algún lugar cercano había una fiesta. Nami podía oír la música y los aplausos. Tendría que venir a Cozumel de nuevo algún día, tal vez realmente ver la ciudad, en vez de clubes de striptease y atrevidos cuartos traseros. Se rió para sus adentros.

"¡Hemos llegado al último reto! Esperemos que la comida y la bebida los hayan revivido, porque van a necesitar mucha más energía para llegar al final." Shelley sonrió y miró a Floren, quien continuó por ella.

"No hay pista, les hablaremos del reto directamente. Han abierto sus mentes, permitiéndose a sí mismos confiar en sus parejas, y esta última parte se trata de dar. Sin importar la hora o lugar. Independientemente de las preocupaciones y las normas. Totalmente para entregarse al placer." Sonrió ante los murmullos excitados del grupo.

"Si miran detrás de ustedes, el almacén que ven pertenece al creador de La Carrera Erótica. En el otro lado del edificio es donde empezaran. Por razones de legalidad, no podemos llevar a cabo este reto en cualquier parte. Y para su propia protección Shelley y yo nos quedaremos aquí. Vayan y, bueno, déjense llevar." Les dijo mientras se dirigían a abrir las puertas para que entraran por ellas.

"¿Qué significa eso?"Nami y Sanji compartieron una mirada confundida.

"Eso significa que vamos a tener sexo." Natalie hizo rodar sus ojos, arrastrando a su miserable novio-juguete hacia el otro extremo del edificio.

"Bueno, pues yo no quiero tener sexo con esa loca. Eso tenlo por seguro..." Luffy hizo una mueca y Shelley se echó a reír, susurrándole al oído. "Oh. _Oh_. Ahora nos entendemos. Jejejeje... Ok. Vamos a buscar al que falta." Y tomó a Sanji y a Nami de la mano, arrastrándolos por la puerta y riendo a carcajadas.

"¿Qué cojones está pasando, Luffy? ¿Por qué arrastras a Nami y a Sanji como un saco de patatas?" Estaba fuera tomando el aire. Le agobiaba los sitios con demasiada gente.

"Bien, este es el momento esperado. Vamos, Zorro. Sé que te gustará esto." Zorro caminó lentamente detrás de ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos, bastante malhumorado. Su frustración era muy grande. Y el calentón que llevaba también.

Había un pequeño paseo entre el almacén y el océano. Nami pudo ver su barco iluminado a lo lejos. A lo largo del almacén había cuatro focos esparcidos, el resto de la pared estaba en la oscuridad.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Estaban en un lugar oscuro y alejado... comenzaba a asustarse de la cara de Luffy. Parecía que se lo iba a comer. Y conociendo el hambre voraz del chico, temía lo peor.

"Hay que entregarse totalmente. Significa exactamente como suena, ¿no? Lo más cerca de hacer el amor en medio de la calle ya que probablemente nunca lo haríamos sin ser arrestados." Nami dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Luffy y mirando a su alrededor. Makino estaba encima de Shanks. La chica tímida que había conocido estaba siendo sustituida por una gata salvaje, casi rasgando los botones de la camisa de su sonriente esposo. Y Natalie tenía a su joven esclavo de rodillas, besando sus tobillos.

"Ugh. Me estoy preocupando. ¿De que va todo esto?" Nami no paraba de ver parejas por doquier dándose placer en mitad de la calle, como si nada.

"¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? A ver si así lo entiendes." Zorro la agarró por los hombros, la apretó contra la pared y la besó con fuerza. Su beso convirtió su cerebro en papilla. Caliente y duro, lleno de fuego, como todo él era, Puro fuego. Presionó contra ella su creciente erección, y ella gimió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Creo que deberías estar desnuda todo el tiempo. Entonces no tendríamos que estar vistiéndote y desvistiéndote. Aunque con unas braguitas sexy no me importaría, ¿no Sanji?" Ella escuchó la voz de Luffy quien sonreía mientras él y Sanji le quitaban la ropa. No le importaba. No le importaba quien pudiera estar mirando, no le importaba lo que pasara después, mientras Zorro siguiera besándola.

"Comparte la riqueza, hombre. Que egoísta puedes ser a veces, marimo". Sanji empujó a Zorro fuera del camino, cubriendo la boca de ella. Más suave y gentil. Se derritió en sus brazos. Ayudó a Luffy a desvestirle, escuchó el sonido en torno a ella cuando Zorro se quitó la camisa y se desabrochó sus jeans.

Zorro la apartó de Sanji, guiándola hacia Luffy. Lo besó a ciegas, su cuerpo estaba tan sensibilizado después de todo lo que había experimentado hoy, que ya estaba en llamas con necesidad. Luffy mordía y chupaba sus labios, gruñendo de modo juguetón cuando ella chupaba su lengua en su boca.

Se dieron la vuelta con Zorro contra la pared, detrás Nami y Luffy. Nami sintió la polla de Zorro dura como el acero contra su cadera, y gimió contra la boca de Luffy.

"Shh, Nami. Va a ser increíble. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Zorro?" Pregunto Luffy o Sanji, ya no se sabía quién era quién ni donde estaba. Oyó el sonido de un papel rasgándose y cerró los ojos. Oh, Dios mío. Estaba sucediendo realmente.

"Necesito el lubricante extra que guardaste, y necesito que la Gatita sea una buena chica, se incline y chupe sus pollas." Él le acarició la espalda con movimientos suaves, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¿Ambas? Sanji y Luffy dirigieron hacia ella sonrisas idénticas, parándose uno junto al otro delante de ella.

"Sabía que esto sería muy útil." Luffy le lanzó una botella pequeña a Zorro.

"Vamos, Gatita. Te necesito." La mano de Zorro se puso más firme entre sus omóplatos.

Su corazón se agitó ante las expresiones tiernas y abiertas en las caras de sus amigos. Sus hombres. Dejó que Zorro la empujara hacia delante, hasta que su boca estuvo a nivel con la circunferencia gruesa de Sanji y la longitud oscura de Luffy. Tenían magníficas pollas. Se humedeció los labios, absorbiendo la punta de Luffy primero, y luego, el pene de Sanji.

"Mierda. Es... ufff".

"Sí. Chúpanos a los dos, mi pelirroja."

Ambos tenían sus manos a lo largo de su cabello, gentilmente, sin presión. Afectuosas. Nami chupó el eje oscuro de Luffy profundamente en la boca, teniendo algunas arcadas, antes de relajar su garganta para tener más.

"Dios, como la chupa, Sanji. Puede que sea mejor que yo. Justo así, Nami."

"Muéstrame, Nami. Déjame sentir tu boca sobre mí." Nami giró la cabeza y tomó la amplitud sedosa de Sanji en la boca, abriendo la boca tanto como pudo para tener todo de él. Delicioso.

"Ahh. Pelirroja, mierda. ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? Mierda, Luffy, lo que está haciendo con su lengua me está _matando_." Sanji gimió, y Nami los oyó besarse por encima de ella. Dios, eso era sexy. Deslizó la mano entre sus piernas, presionando su clítoris para aliviar un poco su propia excitación.

"No, Gatita. O voy a tener que atarte las manos detrás de la espalda. Vamos a ser lo único que necesites para correrte." Zorro se inclinó sobre su espalda para susurrar en su oído.

Luffy presionó su polla al lado de la de Sanji y ella tomó ambos ejes en su mano, metiendo las cabezas de sus pollas en su boca y succionándolas. Juntas.

"¡Mierda, Nami!"

Algo frío y líquido se deslizó por la grieta de su culo. Lubricante. Este fue rápidamente seguido por el pulgar de Zorro

"¿Utilizaste el tapón antes de venir al juego, Gatita?" Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien. Porque no creo que pueda ser tan paciente si no hubieras usado algo para llenar tu culo." Él extendió sus nalgas con las manos, la cabeza de su polla cubierta con un condón presionaba insistentemente contra ella.

Ella gimió por lo bajo mientras las dos pollas se deslizaban una contra la otra dentro de su boca. Zorro hizo un sonido ronco, como de dolor.

"He soñando con esto por tanto tiempo. Mis manos acariciando con tu culo, mi polla llenándote, Nami. _Mi _polla_. Las nuestras._ Nos perteneces, Gatita. A nosotros, a nadie más. Nunca lo olvides." Ella abrió la boca para tomar una respiración profunda mientras el rígido eje de Zorro empujaba a través del anillo apretado de músculos. Se sentía mejor que sus juguetes. Mejor... Increíble... _Más._

"¿Te gusta eso? Sabía que te gustaría, Gatita. Sabía que lo amarías. ¿Quieres más?" La voz ronca de Zorro pasó a través de ella como rayos de calor.

"Sí, Zorro. _Por favor._ Quiero más."

"Jesús, Nami, eres tan jodidamente sexy." La voz de Sanji se escuchaba lejos en la distancia. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era sentir. Zorro empujó más profundo, y su cuerpo tuvo dificultad para aceptarlo.

"Ayyy, grande. Dios, es grande." La dolía. Por supuesto, pero sabía que eso era el principio.

"Caliente y apretada. Ahh, Nami, mi Gatita, eso es, toma todo de mí. Tranquila, acostúmbrate." Zorro la acariciaba los hombros, los pechos, la besaba en cada hueco que veía intentando tranquilizarla y acostumbrarla al tamaño de su miembro. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Sintió las manos de Zorro agarrando su cintura, sus caderas presionando contra su culo. Dolor, placer, lo sentía todo, y se sentía tan malditamente increíble que pensó que podía morir, ahí y ahora, le daba igual si era muriendo de esta forma tan... tan... ¿sexy?

"Sanji, tómala." Fue levantada, con Zorro todavía profundamente dentro de ella, desplazándose por el movimiento. Ella gritó. Más envolturas de aluminio, y luego sus brazos y piernas estaban envueltos alrededor de Sanji, y él la besaba.

"Respira, mi pelirroja. Te quiero, Nami, no lo olvides."Y empujó al interior de su vagina con su gruesa polla. Estaba mojada, pero el ajuste seguía siendo muy apretado.

"Mierda, Zorro. No sé si ella puede tomarnos a los dos a la vez." Sanji miraba la mueca de dolor de Nami y se preocupo.

"Ella puede. ¿Cierto, Gatita? Fuiste hecha para tomarnos. Respira. Déjanos cuidar de ti. Déjanos amarte." Nami apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Zorro, amando el sonido de su voz. Sanji se estaba metiendo poco a poco en su coño con su gruesa polla, estirándola, llenándola por completo. Tan llena.

"Mierda".

"¿Estás bien? Nami, dime que estás bien o me detendré." No quería hacer nunca daño a una mujer, y menos a esa mujer.

"¡Nooo! No te detengas, Sanji. Nadie se detendrá. Dios, se siente _bien_. Muy bien, duele al principio, pero ya estoy mejor. Sigue, por dios, sigue. ¡Fóllarme de una puñetera vez!" La estaba matando el dolor que sentía, el dolor de no ser complacida sexualmente como quería. Ya no sentía otro dolor. Solo quería acción.

"Esa es mi chica." Zorro le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y empujó sus caderas.

Sanji y Zorro empezaron a moverse de forma rítmica, saliendo y empujando en su interior. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. ¿De alivio? ¿De felicidad? No estaba segura de lo que sentía, solo sabía que no quería que terminara.

Un destello blanco la hizo enfocar. Luffy sonrió por encima del hombro de Sanji y lo mordió suavemente.

"No vayan a dejarme afuera." Sanji se detuvo y Nami instintivamente apretó los músculos alrededor de él, de su polla, sosteniéndolo firmemente.

"Nami, mierda, no me voy, tranquila. Luffy, yo sólo... Oh, demonios, no seas muy duro." Luffy giró la barbilla de Sanji hacia él. Su rostro lleno de amor y alegría.

"Claro, si tú me lo pides." Sanji se tensó y tiró contra Nami, gritando mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello.

Luffy agarró el hombro de Sanji y empujó lentamente, impulsando las caderas de Sanji contra Nami, a Nami contra Zorro.

"Oh Dios, nos estas follando a todos." Se le salió de la boca, pero era verdad.

"Ahora conocen mi malévolo plan. Jejejeje".

Sus sonidos de placer llenaban el aire de la noche. Nami tenía sus piernas envueltas alrededor de Sanji y de Luffy, y su cabeza girada para aceptar el beso de Zorro. Era el cielo. Nunca había estado tan llena, tan tomada.

"Oh. _Joder."_

"Así es, Sanji. Amo joderte." Luffy bombeaba sus caderas, más fuerte contra Sanji, más rápido.

"Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Y te sientes tan bien... Es difícil... ser gentil... esta... tan apretado..." Luffy estaba sufriendo por no hacer daño a Sanji, se le veía en la cara. Nami retiró su boca de la de Zorro para ver la expresión de Sanji

"Te libero de tu promesa, Luffy. A la mierda lo de ser gentil. Fóllame duro."

"_Sí, como me gusta._" Su sonrisa feroz mostraba sus dientes.

Zorro gruñó contra su cuello cuando el movimiento de Luffy lo empujó más duro en su interior, más profundo.

"¡Nami! Mierda, Gatita no puedo esperar. Necesito correrme." Zorro deslizó su mano alrededor de su cuerpo, donde se unía al de Sanji, y le frotó el clítoris.

Notaba como Zorro la penetraba por su ano, mientras con su mano la tocaba el clítoris. Notaba a Sanji penetrarla también por la vagina, mientras Luffy empujaba ferozmente el culo de Sanji, trasmitiendo a Nami la fuerza de cada uno.

"Cristo, Zorro." hubo demasiadas sensaciones, demasiado placer, y Nami sintió su cuerpo incendiarse y arder como una estrella recién nacida.

"Dios. Estás apretando mi polla como un maldito puño, Gatita. Me voy a correr ya como sigas así."

"No puedo esperar más, Luffy, Nami. Me voy."

"Yo tampoco... Sanji... sigue apretando así. Me corro."

"AHHHH!" Fue un grito potente de cuatro voces.

Era increíble. Podía sentirlos a todos correrse contra ella, en ella. Juntos. Su cuerpo estaba vivo de una manera que nunca había experimentado antes. Ni escalar, ni los rápidos de agua blanca, nada se acercaba a esta euforia.

Cada terminación nerviosa hormigueaba, la sangre bombeaba por sus venas.

_Viva._ Y sin esperanzas, enamorada.

¿Pero de quién? ¿De Zorro? ¿De Sanji? ¿De Luffy? ¿O de los tres a la vez?

"Wow. No hay manera de que pueda competir contra eso. Tienen mi voto para ganar." De repente dijo una voz en la distancia.

"_Shanks."_Otra voz.

"Bueno, y el mío también lo tienen." Y otra. ¿Que pasaba? ¿Qué era esto?

Nami trató de ocultar su cuerpo, sonrojándose furiosamente cuando la burbuja mágica estalló a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de dónde estaban. Afuera. En un lugar público. Un público que aparentemente se había detenido de tener sexo para _observarlos_.

"Eres imbécil. ¿Quieres que te parta la cara, capullo?" Luffy fue a pararse frente a ella, Zorro y Sanji se desplegaron para rodearla por todos lados para que pudiera vestirse.

"Lo siento. No sabía que era tímida. Quiero decir, ustedes cuatro fueron –"

"Si no cierras la puta boca ahora, voy a tener que cerrarla por ti, y no te va a gustar, pero a mí sí." El gruñido de Zorro era amenazante. Nami se puso sus pantalones cortos con manos temblorosas, agarrando su camiseta y palmeando la espalda de Zorro, al mismo tiempo.

"Cálmate. No estábamos escondiéndonos ni nada. Está bien. Ha terminado de todos modos." Zorro se tensó bajo su mano, como si sintiera lo que estaba pensando. Estaba hecha un desastre. Sólo necesitaba un momento para respirar. Para estar a solas.

"Voy a ir a refrescarme, ¿de acuerdo?" Pasó por debajo del brazo de Sanji, eludiendo a Zorro y corriendo hacia la esquina.

"¡Nami!"

Se negó a mirar hacia atrás, divisando primero a Floren que esperaba. Shelley estaba a su lado, y los dos parecían un poco revueltos, como si hubieran estado participando en el último reto.

"¿Estás bien, Nami? Hemos oído lo que pasó, no pudimos evitar oírlo. Lo siento si alguno de los otros competidores te avergonzó..."

"No es eso. Creo que mi experimento con el lado salvaje se tornó demasiado... salvaje. ¿Podrías pedirme un taxi? ¿Uno a solas, por favor?" Sus guías compartieron una mirada sobre su cabeza, y Floren desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Por supuesto. Floren irá a ver a los demás, y yo te haré ir de regreso al barco." Nami se dejó guiar por la joven animadora, ahora deprimida, preguntándose hacia donde estaba huyendo. ¿Dónde Tía Mozu? ¿Con Robin?

Las personas a las que siempre había ido en busca de consejo eran los mismos a los que no podía hacer frente en este momento. Si hubiera estado con otros hombres, tal vez. Tal vez entonces les diría que lo que experimentó esta noche la había destrozado. La había cambiado. La hizo querer algo que sabía que nunca podría tener nunca. Y esa verdad llana y simple había transformado su mundo para siempre.

¿Cómo iba a vivir y trabajar, día tras día, queriendo y no teniendo? Viéndolos seguir adelante, tal vez Luffy y Sanji se unirían, tal vez Zorro encontraría una rubia curvilínea. Y Nami. Sola y enamorada de sus mejores amigos. Amigos. Plural. Se rió un poco histérica.

"El taxi está aquí." Shelley le apretó la mano.

"Gracias." La respondió con una triste sonrisa.

"¿Nami? ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" Nami se metió en taxi y trató de sonreír, pero salió como un sollozo.

"No. No creo lo esté." Y se fue dentro del taxi.

En menos tiempo del que imaginó subió a bordo del barco y hablo con el sobrecargo. Estaba de camino al aeropuerto en menos de una hora. Nami se dijo que fue la suerte lo que la tuvo en el aire antes de que alguien viniera a buscarla. Estaba feliz de que no hubieran llegado.

La azafata le entregó un tequila de cortesía a medio camino del vuelo. Tal vez quería asegurarse de que los otros pasajeros dejaran de quejarse sobre la mujer que lloraba todo el vuelo de regreso a casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-To be continue-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Este...este es el bueno... jejeje a que fue buena la espera? ya solo falta uno y se fini. **

**Pero no os deprimáis, estoy ya con un nuevo proyecto, y esta vez es 100% mio, de mi loca cabeza, y no 50% como este. espero que os guste... cuando termine esta historia, os lo pondre el primer epi, que aun estoy trabajándolo... aunque se me ha hecho muy largo... ya veré si lo acorto o lo paro en dos... no se. **

**que prefieren.. un capitulo de casi 9000 palabras, osea unas 21 hojas de word he contado, o dos capítulos de 4500 aprox? es que no se... puede que sea muy largo pa un capitulo... **

**ale, a contestar...**

**Lobalunallena:** Aquí tienes el incendio... jejeje espero que te guste. ^^ UN besete grandote.

**xXKrisstal06Xx:** Tranquila... me pareció raro... estaba preocupada.^^ pero espero todo bien con los exámenes, son una lata... por no decir un grano en el culo.. jejeje. espero que aun tengas uñas pa este capi.^^ disfruta y un besote.

**LAotaku99:** respira niña, respira. este es peor entonces... compra una bombona de oxigeno, pero no te mueras.. si no no podras descubrir el final inminente. espero que te guste entonces este...jejeje. un besete grande.

**Liz1525:** aunque dicen que tres son multitud, este no es tan malo. es perfecto. ^^ pues con este capi pues... tírate a la piscina y léelo allí mejor... jajaja. Un abrazo guapa.

**Nami Swaan:** Chi.. esta vez si.^^ tranqui, que este es mejor. disfrutalo...y ya te enteraras de todo. ya solo queda uno...^^ deja crecer las uñas... las necesitaras. Un besote guapa.

Ale, disfruten y gracias a todos y todas. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

"Maldita sea, Nami, si no abres la puerta ahora mismo, voy a echarla abajo. He traído mis espadas y puedo usarlas. A la de una... A la de dos... Y a la de..." amenazo con a la puerta cerrada, acariciando el mango de la espada.

No iba a detenerse. Conocía a Zorro demasiado bien. Él haría trizas su puerta, y ella tendría que explicárselo al casero. Dio unos pasos fuertes hacia esta y la abrió.

"¡No te atrevas!" Abrió corriendo antes de termina la cuenta.

Nami tomó una respiración. Él se veía horrible. No se había afeitado, sus ojos estaban hundidos y pesados. Ella nunca lo había visto así.

"¿Zorro...qué... qué te ha pasado?"

Pasó junto a ella y entró en la sala de estar. "Todos tomamos un vuelo a casa al día siguiente, ¿sabes? Mozu, Sanji, Luffy, hasta los recién casados."

"Tía Mozu llamo por teléfono. Lamento que ellos lo hicieran. No tenía intención de arruinar su luna de miel."Zorro se rió entre dientes, pero era un sonido poco atractivo.

"Eres una maldita tonta si pensabas que no lo haríamos. Yo llamé también. Debo haber dejado cien mensajes, por lo menos. Nunca me devolviste las llamadas." Bien lo sabía ella. Habían sido 146 mensajes en el contestador.

"Necesitaba tiempo." Nami se abrazó.

"Eso es lo que dijo Sanji. Y estuvimos de acuerdo en dártelo." Él asintió, su espalda todavía girada. Caminó hacia el sofá y puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

Ella quería ir hacia él. Para colocar sus brazos a su alrededor y decirle que todo estaría bien, del modo que él siempre lo había hecho para ella. Pero se contuvo.

Ese no era más su lugar.

"¿Dos semanas, Nami? Dos semanas sin una palabra, ni tan solo un estúpido correo electrónico. ¿Y ahora haces que un abogado llame a Franky y le diga que quieres vender tu parte del negocio? ¿_Nuestro_ negocio, Gatita? ¿El que soñamos juntos?" Él levantó la cabeza para atravesarla con sus oscuros ojos verdes.

"No me llames así. No... Más. Por favor" Le dolía mucho ese estúpido mote. Antes le molestaba igual, pero no le importaba. Ahora le traía recuerdos dolorosos. Recuerdos de ellos haciendo el amor.

"Te equivocas. Sanji se equivoca. Tú no necesitas tiempo. Y no pienso dejar de llamarte Gatita, porque eres MI Gatita. Y tú lo que necesitas es una buena zurra." Él se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Él no lo haría. Estudió su expresión y se retiró un poco más. Oh sí, lo haría.

"Mira, Zorro, solo pienso que sería lo mejor para todos si nosotros –"

"No. No digas otra palabra. No hasta que _me_ escuches." Él comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. A _pasearse_. Zorro no se paseaba. Zorro nunca estaba nervioso. Eso es nuevo... y preocupante.

"Yo trataba de despertarte. Mostrarte cuan buenos podríamos estar juntos. Pensé que si estábamos en algún sitio extranjero, diferente, tú bajarías la guardia lo suficiente para…Diablos, no sé. Yo estaba desesperado. Todos lo estábamos. Cada día que pasaba y veía, ya fuera en ese ridículo y estúpido pijama horrendo, o con el bikini puesto, nos volvías locos. A todos." ¿Cómo? Espera un minuto.

"Zorro, ¿de qué estás hablando? Fueron Robin y la Tía Mozu quiénes planearon la carrera, ¿verdad? Tú estabas tan sorprendido como yo." Parecía que no eran ellas las culpables... pero... ¿como?

"No. Sanji y Luffy estaban tan sorprendidos como tú. Yo fui el que sugirió la idea a las demás. Pensé que tenía todas las bases cubiertas, hasta encontrando a ese chico, Shanks en la barra del barco y convenciéndolo de hacer aquella apuesta. Tú nunca pudiste resistir una apuesta." Él pasó una mano temblorosa por su pelo.

La pared de hielo que ella había pasado dos semanas construyendo alrededor de su corazón se derritió un poco. Nunca había visto a Zorro vulnerable antes. Dio un paso más cerca.

"¿Por qué?" Tenía que oírle decirlo.

"Por la misma razón de cada maldita cosa que he hecho desde que te conozco, Gatita. Por la misma razón que me levanto cada mañana esperando con ansia ir a trabajar. La razón por la cual mi corazón y mi entrepierna laten. Por ti, Nami. Porque te quiero... Te amo. Y no me pidas que lo repita. Este no es mi maldito estilo. Esto ha sido idea del romanticón rubiales ese. Si fuera por mi te arrastraría a mi cueva y te haría mía hasta olieras por completo a mí cada minuto de tu vida." ¡Que grafico! Pero dio otro paso a delante.

"¿Qué pasa con Sanji y Luffy? ¿Por qué los implicaste?"  
Él captó su movimiento y se quedó inmóvil, esperando.

"Ellos te aman también, tú lo sabes. Sanji ha estado perdidamente enamorado de ti desde el baile de graduación, y Luffy estuvo listo y preparado cuando te rompiste el brazo tratando de protegerlo de Boa Hancock." Rió en silencio y él se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y tú los amas. Te conozco, Gatita. Si ellos se marcharan y se casaran tú serías desdichada. Nosotros te pertenecemos. Yo te pertenezco. Y esto es todo lo que siempre querré mientras viva."Sus ojos se empañaron. Ella finalmente entendió.

"Trataste de darme todo que quería. ¿Tanto es así que estuviste dispuesto a compartirme…con ellos?" ¿Él? ¿El ogro egoísta que no compartía nada con nadie? Giró hacia ella y tomó su mano.

"Diablos, mujer. Te hemos compartido entre los tres durante toda nuestra vida. Eso es lo que hacemos. ¿Por qué arruinar una cosa tan jodidamente buena?" La atrajo más cerca.

"¿Especialmente cuando puedes hacerla aún mejor?" dijo insinuante.

"¿Está bien Nami?" Dijo Luffy rápidamente tras abrir la puerta.

"Tu mensaje decía que era urgente. ¿Qué ha pasado?" Sanji estaba igual de nervioso.

Nami sofocó una risita mientras se ocultaba en el pasillo. Ella y Zorro lo tenían todo planificado. Desde luego, ella tenía algunas sorpresas reservadas para él también.

"Me alegro que llegaran tan rápidamente. Es bastante importante." La voz de Zorro la hizo estremecerse.

Dios, ella lo amaba. Él la había traído de vuelta a su casa, y habían pasado el día juntos. Ella lo había duchado, lo había mirado afeitarse. Se habían alimentado el uno al otro en su enorme cocina y después de terminar, él le había hecho el amor una y otra vez. Estaba sorprendida de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera caminar.

Para ella todavía era difícil creer que era real. Nami había tenido tanto miedo de perderle como amigo, que no había sido capaz de ver que él estaba listo para mucho más. Que todos ellos lo estaban.

"¿Qué diablos pasa, tío? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Habló contigo? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?" Luffy zarandeaba a Zorro muy fuerte. Estaba desquiciado.

"Hola, chicos." Sanji y Luffy giraron hacia ella, sus mandíbulas cayendo cuando vieron lo que ella vestía. Ella tuvo que llamar a la Tía Mozu para averiguar dónde podía ir uno a comprar un traje de niña traviesa. Ella pensó que era apropiado.

"Bienvenidos a casa." Torció sus coletas mientras miraba a los dos perplejos.

Ellos parpadearon en asombro mudo, y Zorro se rió a carcajadas.

"Creo que están sin habla, Gatita. ¿Por qué no los sacamos de su miseria? Hagámosles una oferta que no puedan rechazar." Ella se balanceó hacia ellos, tratando de calibrar su reacción.

"Veo que tiene otro estudiante con usted, Profesor. ¿Ha sido malo él también?" Sanji tragó de forma audible, pero Luffy comenzaba a sonreír.

"He _sido_ bastante malo, ahora que lo mencionas." Señaló severamente hacia Nami.

"De ninguna forma cerca de lo mala que has sido tú, sin embargo, marchándote antes de que la clase hubiera terminado. Pienso que deberías ser castigada." Nami sonrió abiertamente antes de agitar sus cejas hacia Sanji.

"_Es_ su deber como mi maestro." Caminó hacia el gran escritorio de caoba de Zorro, deslizando sus manos sobre la madera lisa, mostrando sus pequeñas bragas blancas a los hombres detrás de ella.

Oyó sus gemidos sentidos y soltó una risita, mirándolos sobre su hombro. Luffy le dio un codazo a Sanji y todos ellos se acercaron, sus hambrientas miradas enfocadas en su culo.

"Baja esas bragas, jovencita, y permanece inclinada sobre ese escritorio." Nami tembló, haciendo lo que Sanji dijo.

"Ese culo se verá mucho mejor en rosa." Esa fue toda la advertencia que tuvo antes de que la mano de Sanji bajara con fuerza sobre su nalga izquierda. Un poco _demasiado_ fuerte.

"¡Ay! ¡Oye!" Dolía. Él agarró sus hombros y la giró.

"Te lo merecías, Nami. Hemos estado enfermos de preocupación por ti y ahora ¿quieres jugar más juegos? Cuando te marchaste esa noche pensé que después de lo que… pensé que no querrías verme más." Sanji estaba triste. Le había hecho mucho daño.

Oh, era una perra egoísta. No había pensado en Sanji. Él se había abierto a Luffy, y a ellos. Había salido de su elemento junto con ella, sólo que él no se había escapado. Y ella lo había hecho.

"Lo siento. Realmente lo hago. Yo solo tenía miedo." Arrojó sus brazos alrededor de él.

"¿Has dejado de tener miedo?" Luffy frotó su trasero gentilmente.

"Absolutamente. No me voy a ninguna parte." Ella sonrió hacia él, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

"No lo hagas otra vez." Él la besó, y ella se apretó contra él con un gemido aliviado. Sanji la estrechó con fuerza, exhalando un suspiro aliviado contra su mejilla.

Amaba los besos tiernos de Sanji. La hacían sentir querida.

Especial.

"Ella está en esto para un largo plazo. Y yo también. ¿Qué dicen, muchachos? ¿Están dentro?" Pregunto a los chicos.

"¿Dices lo que creo que estás diciendo, Zorro?" Sanji se había inmovilizado a su lado, y Nami contuvo el aliento. ¿Qué dirían ellos?

"Como oyes. A Nami y a mí nos gustaría que ustedes dos se mudaran aquí. Con nosotros." Pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Nami.

"¿Nosotros? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Luffy los estudió a ambos, con sus ojos oscuros brillando.

"Para siempre. Quiero decir, no encadenados o algo por el estilo. Desde luego siempre podríamos conseguir una de aquellas cosas de hierro…pero eso no viene al caso." Se estaba yendo por las ramas... y solo se le ocurrían cosas obscenas que hacer con ellos.

"Lo que Gatita trata de decir es –" Zorro rió entre dientes.

"Te quiero." Soltó de golpe Nami.

"¿A mí?" Sanji comenzó a sonreír.

"_Sí_. A todos ustedes. Los quiero a los tres, y quiero que estemos juntos. Si quieren." El corazón de Nami corría. Lo sabía todo sobre ellos. Pero había una parte de ella que todavía no estaba segura de como contestarían.  
Cuando el silencio se dilató en el gran estudio, Nami sintió su corazón caer hasta su estómago.

"No tienen que hacerlo. Quiero decir, eso no cambiará lo que siento por cualquiera de vosotros, y yo no les culparía en absoluto si pensaran que sería demasiado extrañ—" Luffy cubrió su boca con los dedos.

"Danos un minuto para tomar el aliento, preciosa. No puedes ofrecerle a un hombre todo que él siempre ha querido sin dejarle tener un segundo para ajustarse a la situación." Nami dio un salto, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Les daría tantos segundos como necesitaran. Pero ahora que sabía lo que quería, se encontró con que estaba impaciente por llegar a ello.

Sanji miró a Luffy, luego a Zorro, girando a Nami para que afrontara el escritorio una vez más, su mano firmemente sobre la parte baja de su espalda. Ella aceptó su señal y se inclinó con un suspiro sin aliento de excitación.

"¿De qué te ríes Luffy? Inclínate a un lado de Nami." Nami giró a tiempo para ver los ojos de Luffy ampliarse.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Luffy no entendía que pedía.

"Completamente". Miraba serio el profesor a su... alumno.

"Mejor haz lo que dice, Luffy." Nami meneó su trasero en la dirección de Luffy, en broma, consiguiendo una pequeña palmada de Sanji. Más suave esta vez, aprobando.

La mirada de Luffy atrapó la suya mientras se unía a ella sobre el escritorio.

Él se veía feliz. Y sin lugar a dudas excitado. Aunque estaba claro que no quería que Sanji lo supiera.

"Se bueno, Profesor. O te arrepentirás más tarde esta noche." Amenazó, con cierto brillo malvado en los ojos.

Ella miró como las manos de Sanji llegaron al frente de los jeans de Luffy, desabrochándolos con movimientos rápidos y seguros.

"Piensas eso, ¿verdad? Lo averiguaremos." Bajó los jeans, revelando la erección ya impresionante de Luffy. Sanji lo acarició rápidamente antes de dar un paso hacia atrás para ver su trabajo.

Nami presionó sus pechos, más fuerte contra la mesa, su cuerpo moviéndose agitadamente. Hacer el amor con Zorro más temprano sólo la había puesto más sensible, más excitada. En su mente, las imágenes del último desafío se repetían una y otra vez. Todos ellos juntos. Quería eso otra vez. Sanji apretó las mejillas de su culo, deslizando sus manos entre sus muslos para extender sus piernas. "Yo debería haberla expulsado de mi clase al principio del semestre, Señorita. Sabía que iban a causarme problemas. Ustedes dos." Nami supo, en el instante que él rió, que había notado el lubricante y su nuevo tapón anal que tenia puestos ya en su lugar. Era un regalo de Zorro.

"Al menos tienes todo el material escolar." Luffy resopló, y la palma de Sanji bajó sobre su culo con un _golpe_ ruidoso.

"¡Mierda...Joder! Lo siento." Aunque realmente no lo sentía. Le gustaba realmente.

"¿Lo siento, qué?" La apertura de la tapa de la pequeña botella de lubricante sonó en el gran estudio. Sanji vertió un poco sobre sus dedos, y Nami vio como Luffy enrojecía.

"Lo siento… Profesor." Luffy lo dijo con ritintin.

"Bien. Sube sobre el escritorio, Nami. Quédate sobre tus rodillas, así está bien." Ella hizo lo que se le indicó, su cuerpo temblando. Miró sobre su hombro con fascinación. Sanji con el control era una vista excitante para contemplar.

Él la colocó con sus piernas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Luffy. Luego levantó un tapón y lo empapó con el lubricante.

"Luffy, mantén tus manos donde pueda verlas. No la toques con ninguna parte. No hasta que lo diga. ¿Entendido?" dijo muy seriamente Sanji.

"_Dios_. Sí, Profesor." Se veía cachondisimo a Luffy.

Ella pudo sentir su aliento sobre su clítoris cuando él habló. Tentadoramente cerca. Una parte de ella quería moverse, solo lo suficiente para sentir esa lengua mágica contra su sexo, contra su culo. Estaba tan mojada que sus muslos estaban húmedos, y sabía que Luffy podía verlo.

Sabía que él no podía arrancar su mirada.

"Debería castigarte, pero has sido tan obediente." Sanji hizo espirales con la punta del tapón anal contra su ano, humedeciéndolo con el líquido grueso que cubría el juguete.

"Yo estaría dispuesto a reconsiderar lo que has hecho y darte esa matrícula por la que mueres. Pero primero tendrás que hacer algo por mí." Pregunto moviendo poco a poco el tapón dentro.

"Lo que sea, Profesor." Luffy golpeó su frente de manera elocuente contra el escritorio, apretando sus puños mientras trataba de permanecer quieto.

Sanji usaba su otra mano para desabrochar sus propios pantalones, su erección obstaculizando su progreso.

"¿Puedo ayudarle con eso?" Estaba deseando probar eso que escondía entre las piernas.

"No sea descarada, Señorita." Añadió presión al tapón, y ella tembló.

"No, lo que quiero que hagas es mostrarme como tomas esto. Quiero follarte con ese tapón grueso dentro, mientras el culo apretado de Luffy es follado por mi polla."

"Sí, Profesor." Oh, santa mierda. Sí.

"¿Estás seguro sobre eso, Profe? Porque cuando te tenía sobre tus rodillas en la ducha esta mañana, llenándote con la totalidad de _mi_ polla, dijiste que no estabas seguro de poder ser el que estuviera dando." Su voz se hizo baja, burlándose. "O de que eso se sintiera tan bien lo que hice para ti." Los ojos oscuros de Luffy estaban febrilmente brillantes.

Nami pensó que podría correrse antes de que alguien la hubiera tocado. El intercambio entre ellos dos la inflamó. Necesitaba más. Tomó una respiración, empujándose hacia atrás apretando el tapón. Su gemido roto consiguió la atención de todo el mundo.

"¿Impaciente, Gatita?" Zorro, quien hasta ahora había estado inusualmente silencioso, vino hacia el otro lado del escritorio, acariciando su cabello.

"Dulce paraíso, esa es una vista hermosa." Sanji empujó el tapón y la sensación fue tan poderosa que ella gritó.

Zorro besó su nariz, girando su barbilla hacia atrás hacia Sanji y Luffy. Él sabía que ella moría por verlo otra vez. Moría por verlos tomarse el uno al otro. Sanji mordió su labio a medida que presionaba su gruesa polla en el culo de Luffy.

"Sanji yo…Oh, joder, me estás llenando." La mano de Luffy se extendió para acariciar la pantorrilla de Nami, como si no pudiera evitarlo, mientras Sanji lo montaba pulgada a pulgada de manera devastadora.

"Mierda sí. Joder, Sanji…" Sanji sonrió rígidamente.

"Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Luffy. Joderte." Él giró el tapón de Nami muy ligeramente, empujándolo el resto del camino hacia adentro.

"Estoy follándolos a los dos." Nami gimió.

Nami levantó una mano de la mesa, deslizándola entre sus muslos. Necesitaba correrse.

"Luffy, creo que nuestra mujer está necesitada." Zorro chasqueó la lengua en su oído.

Luffy, sus mejillas oscurecidas por la excitación, capturó su mirada antes de asentir hacia Zorro con una sonrisa.

"El placer es mío." Levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo y presionó su boca abierta sobre su sexo empapado.

"Oh, sí." Sus ojos se cerraron, su cabeza girando atrás a ciegas hacia Zorro mientras Luffy empujaba su lengua profundamente dentro de su coño. Y todavía no era suficiente.

"Zorro, por favor." Suplico mirando a Zorro.

"Lo que quieras, Gatita. Lo que necesites." Y él sabía. Sintió su suave polla deslizarse sobre su mejilla, su punta ya húmeda por la excitación. Su boca se abrió, y su lengua arremetió para probarlo con gula.

"Amor, sí. _Dios_, eso está bien." Ella espiró, llenando su boca con su polla. Allí estaba. Aquella sensación de ser tomada. Llenada dentro y por fuera. No había un nervio o célula en su cuerpo que no estuviera electrificado. Abrumador.

Luffy gritó su placer contra su sexo, haciendo eco del gemido atormentado de Sanji. Ella sintió el principio de su explosión en la base de su espina, el poder de esta haciendo enroscarse los dedos de sus pies. Gritó contra el eje de Zorro.

"Gatita, me corro. No puedo contenerme…" Él agarró su cabeza, sus caderas sacudiéndose mientras se corría en su boca. Nami tragó, adorando su sabor. De él. De _Zorro_.

Ella bajó hacia el escritorio, su cuerpo entero temblando con los efectos secundarios de su orgasmo. Si hubiera sabido lo que se había estado perdiendo todos esos años, los habría encadenado a todos ellos a su cama años atrás.

Sus mejores amigos. Sus amantes. Sus párpados se levantaron a tiempo para ver a Sanji darle a Luffy un lento y tierno beso, y sonrió.

"No te nos estás quedando dormida, ¿verdad Gatita?" Zorro acarició su cara, su sonrisa gentil. Cariñosa, incluso para ser él.

"No podemos permitir eso. Yo realmente esperaba con impaciencia esa zurra. El gatillo rápido, aquí presente, no pudo esperar." Luffy guiñó hacia ella, levantando una ceja desafiante en la dirección de Sanji.

"No eres muy firme para mantener la disciplina." Nami sonrió.

"Tú solo lo estás pidiendo, ¿verdad, Luffy?"Sanji extendió sus manos.

"¿Pidiendo? Rogando. Haré lo que sea para ver como Luffy te da unas nalgadas que nunca olvidarás." Nami frotó su nalga izquierda e hizo una mueca.

"No es probable que olvide la última." La sonrisa de Luffy se hizo malvada.

"Quiero decir del tipo que te hará correrte." Dijo Luffy orgulloso.

"Tú no puedes hacer a alguien correrse dándole nalgadas." Los hombres compartieron una mirada conocedora.

"¿Puedes?" Nami sacudió sus coletas, sentándose con una sonrisita feliz.

"Parece que todavía tienes mucho que aprender, Gatita. Es una cosa buena que estaremos todos aquí para enseñarte." Zorro la levantó en sus brazos, cargándola fácilmente.

Él comenzó a andar hacia el pasillo que conducía al dormitorio. Sanji y Luffy los siguieron de cerca.

"Creo que necesitaremos una cama más grande. Digo, para entrar los cuatro. Por lo menos... una XXXXL de las camas." Dijo Luffy emocionado. Nami se rió, y Zorro le dio un guiño que le dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Ella tenía de vuelta a su familia. Y tenía amor. Poco convencional, pero como la Tía Mozu siempre decía, _"entre más, mejor"._

**The End**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Perdón por la espera, tuve compromisos y no pude ponerlo antes, pero hoy he sacado un tiempo chiquitín y traeros el final de la historia. **

**Espero que lo disfruten de verdad y me alegro mucho que les haya gustado. **

**Tengo pensado adaptar igualmente alguna historia más de este estilo. Ya saben, será como este... ficty ficty. También estoy haciendo una historia mia propia, pero de momento solo llevo un capitulo. Quiero llevar un poco más antes de mostrároslo para no tardar mucho entre un capitulo y otro. **

**Bueno, seguimos con la rutina de reviews:**

**Guest****: **ufff, que rica la coca cola con hielo. Lo mejor para calmar el calor. Bien hecho.^^ espero te guste el final. Al final no es triste, es bastante caliente. Un besote y espero verte en futuros proyectos.

**LAotaku99****: **cómprame a mi otra bombona... cada vez que lo leo me pasa lo mismo. ^^ Que disfrutes del final, y espero verte en futuras ocasiones. ^^ Un besote y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me hacen seguir adelante.

**xXKristal06Xx****: **ay, si yo te contará. Me encantan los cuatros, y por supuesto me encanta mezclarlos. Son tan monos. Espero que te queden uñas para morder más. ^^ Un besote enorme y muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Como ya he dicho, me hacéis seguir adelante con futuros proyectos. Sé por lo menos que no cae en saco roto. Disfruta del final.

**Y nada más... bueno, si... GRACIAS A TODOS! Ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba. Pensaba que sería una historia un poco difícil. No sabía si iba a causar horror y asco la historia... no a todo el mundo le gusta este estilo (no soy muy yaoista, aunque algo me gusta y más si son de esta parejita.^^) **

**Un beso a todos y todas. Disfruten del final. Déjenme sus impresiones. Es mi droga... ¡quiero más...MÁS! Soy muy adicta, lo sé. ^^**

**Os quiero.**

**Rukia Snape.**


End file.
